Shades Of Silver
by ShiroInu
Summary: After being betrayed by Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru comes upon a battered and half dead Kagome and by Rin's request, saves her from death and brings her to his lands when she soon finds herself in the middle of a war. SK
1. Betrayal

Authors Notes: Ok people, I will finish this fic no matter what. Its my first S/K pairing but I think I can do it, please review. Oh and, the full extent of why Kagome is so heart broken was only partially revealed, the full flashback will come in Chapter Two I believe.  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own!  
  
Betrayal  
  
Chapter One: Help.  
  
- - -  
  
Kagome gripped the bark of a tree tightly, ignoring the way it scratched her palm. Her free hand was pulled into a tight fist above her heart as hot tears streamed down her cheeks, which were cold from the frosty air; her lips trembled as heavy sobs ripped from her throat.  
  
Her chest heaved, how far had she ran? Where was she? It didn't matter, nothing mattered anymore. Her legs finally collapsed beneath her as she fell to her knees at the base of a random tree, pressing her hands to the frost covered earth. "Inuyashhaa, why?" she moaned through her sobbing, punching the ground from her grief.  
  
Thinking back to the events that had just occured not a hour ago, when Inuyasha had spoke to her of Kikyou, of the dead priestess joining their group.  
  
"Kagome, please..She has her eyes set on revenge for Naraku too, why not let her join us then?" The hanyou had pleaded, noticing her shocked and horrorified look. "Inuyasha, are you crazy! She'll try to pull you to hell!" Kagome gripped his arm tightly, looking him in the eyes as his gaze hardened, "She won't!" and stormed off.  
  
Kagome pressed her hands to her face as Sango and Miroku stood behind her, not knowing what to say either.   
  
"Perhaps we should give it a try?" The monk suggested slowly, still trying to process the situation.  
  
Sango gaped at him, "Houshi-sama!" she whispered harshly, narrowing her eyes.  
  
He held up his hands, "Sango, I understand but it may have its advantages."  
  
Kagome breathed out slowly, finally finding her voice, "Your..your right Miroku-sama, we should atleast give it a try." she murmured, forcing a small smile and causing Sango to sigh in defeat, signaling her agreement as well.  
  
How wrong she was..  
  
Her breathing had calmed now, but the tears still fell, beginning to freeze on her skin as she shivered violently from the cold. Her arms came to wrap around her body as she sat up on her knees and thats when she noticed the blood still slowly coming from the long claw-like marks on her arms, no doubt it would attract hungry youkai for her. Forcing herself up to her feet, although her throbbing and weak body protested, she began walking and forced herself to keep moving.  
  
Her breath came out in white puffs of air, as it was approaching winter and the weather had gotten colder and colder each day, it wold begin snowing soon. Her hair was matted, she noticed as she reached up to smooth it down, with bits of leafs and branches stuck in it and her legs were covered in small cuts from running.  
  
Through her fatigue, she sensed a youkai heading her way; A very hungry and wild youkai she noted as she began to panic and fear swept through her senses, "Oh kami-sama, why.." she muttered just as a rapid wolf youkai leapt from the bushes, looming over her atleast a foot or two taller than her.  
  
She screamed and fell back, just as his massive jaws snapped over where she used to be standing, she scrambled back in fear as his slanted red eyes fell on her angrily, "Come here petty human filth.." he rasped, his split tongue lolling out as he regarded her in a cocky manner.  
  
She got to her feet just in time to leap to the side, avoiding the youkai's jaws once more as he snapped at her. She turn to ran when his massive form slammed her to the cold and hard ground, causing her to lose her breath as she groaned in pain; He loomed over her with a hungry look before he lunged for her.  
  
Her fear fueled her miko powers as a rippling pink light tore from her lifted palms and barreled into the Youkai, causing him to be thrown into a tree about 10 or so feet away with a loud yelp. She sucked in a breath, suddenly feeling very dizzy from using her powers as she struggled to her feet and leaned against a tree for support when the canine suddenly rose to shaky paws and snarled at her with pulsing red eyes.  
  
"Filthy bitch! No more games, human, I will laugh when I crush your weak body between my jaws!" He snarled out dangerously, lowering for the pounce, his haunches tensing.  
  
Kagome's eyes widened but she didn't move, 'I'm so tired, I can't..I'm going to die.'  
  
"Kagome-chan!" A small girl's voice cried out just as Kagome had closed her eyes in defeat, and before she knew it there was a loud wail from the youkai and something wet splashed against her entire body, "W-what..?" she whispered as she opened her eyes.  
  
Sesshoumaru regarded her silently, the glowing poison on his hand subsiding as pieces of the youkai were scattered everywhere, and she, was covered in the creature's blood she noticed. She collapsed to her knees just as Rin came running over to her and looked at her with wide innocent eyes, "Kagome-chan! Rin had Sesshoumaru-sama save you from the bad dog, are you ok?" the little girl gushed as she took the older girl's hand in concern.  
  
Kagome's head swam in confusion but she managed to weakly nod to the girl and squeezed her hand, "Yes I'm ok, Rin-chan, thank you.." she whispered while staring at the stoic demon in front of her, he met her eyes silently but eventually looked away and began walking away, "Come Rin, I'm sure the human can find her way back to her companions from here." he spoke, the two-headed dragon Ah-Un following at his heels obediantly.  
  
"No, wait I-.." she managed but stopped herself, 'Why am I asking him for help? He doesn't care..Sango and Miroku should have broken free by now..but what if they haven't? What will I do?' she thought desperately.  
  
Sesshoumaru could smell that this human girl, Kagome, was inches from death but he made no movement to help her. If Rin wished her to come with them to his castle, so be it, but otherwise the human could fend for herself. He paused in his walking as Rin gasped, "Oh no! Is Kagome-chan sick?" the little girl then suddenly noticed the girl's blood-stained uniform and matted hair, plus her multiple injuries, 'How could Rin-chan not have noticed?' the little girl scolded herself.  
  
Rin tugged on Sesshoumaru's sleeve gently, "Sesshoumaru-sama, please can we help Kagome-chan?" she begged, not realising that all it took was a simple request and the demon lord would fulfill it no matter what the cost. He slowly nodded and turned to Kagome, who seemed to be struggling with conciousness and beckoned her closer, "So be it, then, come human and climb onto Ah-Un." he ordered. Kagome rose slowly, internally greatful but yet also scared, and hesitantly climbed onto the beast's back who merely snorted and allowed her to sit on their back.  
  
"Thank you, Sesshoumaru." she whispered tiredly, her eyes fighting to stay open.  
  
Sesshoumaru said nothing, merely guided his group on as the teenager fell into blissful unconciousness 


	2. A proposal

Authors Notes: The first chapter was written while I was half-asleep, so, lol you'll find it says the name of the fic is 'Betrayal' when I meant it as the Chapter title. Stupid me. In fact it also says it will have a better summary, but..again I was half asleep lol. The first couple of chapters may not be that great but it will get better.  
  
Disclaimer: -munches on pocky.- I own only my pocky!  
  
Shades of Silver  
  
Chapter Two: A proposal.  
  
-  
  
Kagome awoke to the sounds of a cracking fire, her head throbbed painfully but she forced herself to open her eyes. Blinking a few times, her now cleared vision was gazing at a wooden ceiling, 'Where am I..' she thought before the memories of the day before came crashing back. Her eyes clenched shut painfully as she forced the memories away, finally pushing herself to move but found herself cringing in pain for her body ached all over.  
  
"Child, do not move." a soft and kind voice spoke to her, before a older looking woman stepped into her view and smiled kindly down at her; only then did Kagome realize she was lying on the floor on a futon as the woman kneeled next to her and dabbed her forehead with a cool cloth. "Where am I?" Kagome spoke, her voice coming out as a rasping whisper, the woman handed her a small cup of water and replied, "In my hut, dear, Lord Sesshoumaru brought you to my care since he is so far from his lands, the young girl feared your death."   
  
Kagome cleared her throat, finding that the throbbing in her head had gone down, "Oh..thank you." she whispered, still feeling a bit out of it.  
  
The woman merely smiled again, "Tis alright, you just rest up." though, the woman was itching to ask the girl of what had happened to her, from the looks of it she had not only been running for a long time but had been attacked by a demon, "May I ask..what happened?"  
  
Kagome was thankful for the outlet and quickly began to explain in a rush of emotion.  
  
-  
  
Flash back.  
  
The group sat in Kaede's hut, a bit of a awkward silence hovering since Kikyou had joined their group. The dead miko sat between Kaede and Inuyasha and seemed to be oblivious to the silence, working on slicing up a few vegetables while Sango eyed her warily, she did not trust this miko one bit and the idea of having her with them was absurd in her point of view.  
  
Kagome cleared her throat, "Kaede, have you heard any word on the shards?" she asked tentively, the sound of her own voice through the silence was defening. Kaede smiled at the girl though shook her head, "Nay, I have heard nothing child, but I do suggest ye all go ask a few villages, surely they will have some kind of rumor for you all to follow." Kagome shifted uncomfortably when she felt Kikyou's eyes on her.  
  
Inuyasha stood up, lending a hand to Kikyou who also stood up by his side, "Great idea, keh, come on guys." he called over his shoulder as both he and Kikyou wandered out, the dead miko casting a dark look in Kagome's direction. The others paused but stood up, Sango angrily staring at the closed shoji in front of her, "Did you see the way she was eyeing Kagome? That-..that.." she stuttered in her anger, but relaxed when Miroku layed a hand on her shoulder, "Calm yourself."  
  
Kagome sighed miserably, swallowing thickly as she tried to put on a cheerful front, "Its ok, I'm sure its just a little strange for her thats all."  
  
Sango looked at her friend in sympathy as she followed after Inuyasha and Kikyou, "Look what hes doing to her, she loves him." she whispered to Miroku as they followed, the monk sighed sadly and nodded, "I think I will talk to him later."  
  
The gang gathered outside.  
  
"Which village is the closest?" Kagome asked to Sango, knowing that she had traveled a lot in helping many villages since she was a taijiya. Sango paused for a moment in thought before answering, "Theres one just east of here, maybe 3 or so miles away." her arm was out stretched, pointing in the direction as the group followed her pointing. Inuyasha nodded slightly, "Alright then, lets go." he crouched down low enough for Kagome to get on his back, but Kikyou shoved past her and spoke to Inuyasha in a soft voice, "Perhaps it would be best I rode with you? I am very wary from my lack of souls and would likely fall to my death if I rode with the cat demon.."  
  
Inuyasha looked at her in concern, "Are you ok? Here get on my back..can you hold on ok?" The miko nodded quietly to him and then smiled at him, a smile in which made his heart beat faster, and climbed onto his back, "Thank you, Inuyasha."  
  
Kagome had clenched her fists, forcing herself to look away as tears slowly began to cloud her vision, 'I feel like shes taking him away from me..what am I thinking? He was hers in the first place..' she thought in despair as she climbed onto Kirara's back, the fire cat looked back at her in concern just as Sango looked torn between hugging Kagome and tearing Kikyou to shreads. The monk's brow furrowed as his lips formed into a frown, surely this was not truly happening, how could Inuyasha be so foolish about this? He sat in front of Sango, gripping Kirara's fur as the fire cat took to the sky, following the running hanyou beneath her as the monk himself stared down at the blurry red figure below him and all that ran through his mind was, 'What are you thinking, Inuyasha?'.  
  
Kagome held onto Sango, half-heartedly hoping she would just fall to the ground in a dead heap. 'I haven't felt this hurt since..' she shook her head, bowing her head as tears continued to fall down her face, 'Why Inuyasha? Can't you see?' she rubbed her eyes with a closed fist as they finally arrived on the outskirts of the village.  
  
The three climbed off Kirara as the demonic cat turned into her smaller form with a soft 'mew' and hopped onto Sango's shoulder lightly. Kikyou slid off Inuyasha's back and glanced over at Kagome with a cool look before walking toward the village, Inuyasha walking by her side as the rest of the group slowly followed them. The villagers stepped away slightly in fear at seeing Inuyasha, but did and said nothing when they saw Kikyou knowing she was a priestess and would keep the demon in line, as said dead miko led the group to the head priest.  
  
"Greetings sir, have you heard any rumors on the shikon no tama shards?" Kikyou smiled gently, putting up the guard so the priest would not sense that she was indeed dead and living off souls as the old man eyed the group warily, "Aye, I have indeed heard such a rumor; there is this forest demon who was once just a low-class demon and stayed away from the village..but now he has gone dark and grown powerful, killing off travelers as they pass through the forest." He took a breath, his eyes darkening, "Thus, they say he has been corrupted by the shard of the shikon jewel."  
  
Miroku nodded slightly, his face growing serious as he approached the priest, "I see, thank you for the information, we shall most definately take care of this problem for you." he watched as the priest relaxed, "Thank you, sir monk, would you and your group be needing a place to rest tonight?"  
  
Sango and Kagome exchanged humored glances but Kikyou spoke up, "We do indeed need a place to rest tonight." at the priest's nod, he motioned for them to follow him as he excorted them into the large temple and down a hall where he pointed to two rooms with his staff, "Ladies to the left and guys to the right." he motioned and smiled at them kindly before walking off down the hall..  
  
Miroku followed Inuyasha into the small room, which had only two futons on the floor and that was it, 'This will be my chance to talk to him.' Miroku thought as he watched the hanyou sit down in his normal sitting stance, "Inuyasha..."  
  
Meanwhile, the girls were caught in a very awkward silence although Kikyou merely pulled back the covers on the futon and layed down, turning toward the wall without a word as Sango and Kagome exchanged glances before doing the same. Soon, the girls all fell asleep in the silence of the night, the only noise heard was the ruffling of the trees outside as the wind blew past.  
  
Sometime during the night, Kagome was startled awake by the feeling of cold metal pressed against her throat; she gasped and her eyes shot open, finding herself looking into the lifeless orbs of Kikyou as the dead miko loomed over her with the head of her arrow pressed against her throat.  
  
"What..Kikyou?" the younger girl gasped, fear clenching her heart.  
  
"Tut tut, you believe yourself to be a true miko..to be the one to heal Inuyasha's heart, well you are wrong." she hissed quietly, pressing the sharpened tip harder against the younger miko's throat, "You will not take my place." Kikyou began chuckling darkly, closing her eyes as she took a deep breath and looked back at Kagome, "I will kill you."  
  
Kagome took her chance to kick Kikyou's legs out from under her, causing the older miko to stumble backwards and fall against the wall.Kagome leapt to her feet quickly, breathing hard as she stared down Kikyou, who was glaring at her darkly, "Kikyou..I'm not trying to take your place." the younger girl gasped out.  
  
Kikyou ignored her words before leaping at the girl, her cold and slender fingers grasping her weak neck in her grasp as she squeezed firmly, "You will die, he is mine and you will not take him from me!" she hissed out as Kagome gasped for air, her hands trying to pry the dead miko's fingers off her neck and finally suceeded when she kicked the miko in the stomach, sending her barreling into Sango who was startled awake with a yelp.  
  
"Sango! Move!" Kagome yelled, the taijiya quickly ducked when Kikyou stabbed a arrow into the wall where Sango had just been only seconds ago. Sango leapt to her feet and to Kagome's side as Kikyou drew a arrow on her long bow and pointed it toward them, "Die!" she released the arrow and barely missed Sango's shoulder as it pinned her to the wall by her clothes.  
  
Kagome's eyes wideened, "Enough is enough!" she yelled as she dived for Kikyou, slapping her harshly across the face a few times in her rage before she was thrown across the room and into the wall by a set of claws. Kagome groaned in pain, but found her arms being clenched tightly in Inuyasha's grasp, his claws digging into her skin and causing blood to ooze from her wounds as she cried out in pain, "Inuyasha! Stop, your hurting me!" she whimpered.  
  
Inuyasha glared at her darkly and slammed her into the wall causing her to yelp in pain, "You stupid bitch! How dare you even lay a finger on Kikyou, I should kill you." he snarled as his claws tore open her wounds more causing Kagome to cry out again, "Inuyasha! She att-acked me! S-stop.." she whispered. Inuyasha spat in disgust, "Lies." he hissed in a dark voice before throwing her on the floor.  
  
Miroku was appalled and shocked at what he was seeing, "Stop this, Inuyasha! Stop it now!" he shouted at the crazed hanyou, his hand gripped his staff as he went to strike the hanyou but was stopped by a blast of power coming from Kikyou. Sango ripped the arrow from the wall that had her pinned and striked Kikyou in the back while yelling, "Kagome! Oh god, run now!" she yelled this while watching Inuyasha raise his claws to deal the final blow.  
  
Kagome scrambled to her feet and took off down the halls, sobbing in terror and betrayal as Inuyasha ran after her at a swift pace, close to catching her as she ran out of the temple, 'I have to get him away from Sango and Miroku or he'll go back and kill them!' she thought desperately as she sped down the path in the woods, listening as the half demon's feet thudded against the ground close behind.  
  
Finally, she shrieked as loud as she could, "Sit!" and heard him fall to the ground, but only moments after he tore himself up and continued after her, "Sit sit sit sit!" she shrieked again and ran as fast as her legs would carry her, finally no longer hearing him follow her and only then did she allow herself to collapse.  
  
End Flashback  
  
-  
  
Kagome was sobbing by the time she had ended her confession, and was in the comforting arms of the older woman as she tried to comfort the distraught young girl, "Oh my..I'm very sorry child..here now, just rest and sleep my dear." cooed the older woman as Kagome finally settled back and drifted off to sleep. The older woman sighed, glancing down at the tormented girl that was currently sleeping peacefully before walking out of the room and closing the shoji quietly while at the same time glancing at the demon lord who had apparently over-heard, "The poor girl.." the older woman shook her head sadly.  
  
Sesshoumaru said nothing, instead choosing to glance down at the young girl that was in his care who was also sleeping on a futon in the floor; The older woman dismissed his silence and went on, "The hanyou Inuyasha is your brother, correct?"  
  
"Unfortunately." he answered impassively, though a smoldering bit of anger had leaked into his gaze.  
  
"Sesshoumaru, I suggest you keep this girl." the older woman spoke to him calmly and made no movement when Sesshoumaru jerked around to face her, "What?" he hissed lowly, not wanting to awaken Rin. The older woman merely smiled, "Think of it, my Lord, the girl could take care of Rin when you cannot and I hardly think that toad of yours would make a better guardian." she knew she had made a point by the way Sesshoumaru remained silent.  
  
"Besides, it is obvious that she cannot return, this brother of yours sounds out of control and him teamed up with the dead miko would be hazardous. And besides that, Rin takes a great liking to her does she not?" the woman went on as she went through the medical supplies she had layed out from tending to Kagome's wounds. Rin shifted in her sleep before stretching her arms out and beaming up at the two adults, "Is Kagome-chan ok?" she asked the woman in child-like concern, the elder nodded with a smile, "Aye, shes just resting now."  
  
Rin nodded and looked up at Sesshoumaru, lightly tugging on his sleeve, "Will Kagome-chan be going back to her friends?"  
  
Sesshoumaru looked down at the little girl and his molten gaze softened a bit, "If that is what you wish."  
  
Rin gasped a bit, and shook her head vigorously, "No! Rin does not wish it, can Kagome-chan stay with us?"  
  
Sesshoumaru sighed slightly before giving a curt nod, "Yes." whether or not the girl wanted to, she would be coming with him and she would become Rin's guardian. Rin squealed and hugged his leg tightly, burying her face in the silk, "Thank you Sesshoumaru-sama!"  
  
The sound of a clearing throat was heard as a tired looking Kagome leaned against the door frame to her room, a warm smile on her lips as she watched the scene, "I heard talking..did I interrupt anything?" she asked shyly, grinning at the little girl. Rin let go of Sesshoumaru, only to barrel into Kagome's mid-section, causing the teen to 'eep' slightly in return, "Rin was so worried about Kagome-chan."  
  
"I'm ok Rin-chan, how are you?" Kagome answered with a slight laugh as Sesshoumaru watched them both with a curious expression, 'Never before had I realised how truly alike they are.' this discovery also worried him, but he pushed those thoughts away, "Human, may I have a word with you outside?"  
  
Kagome frowned a little but gently nudged the little girl away and wandered outside with Sesshoumaru, "My name is Kagome, I'd appreciate if you called me by my name." she asked warily as the demon lord narrowed his eyes, "And you will address me by my proper title." he warned as Kagome held her hands up in a peaceful gesture, "Fair enough."  
  
"I did not ask you out here to quarrel." he began, glancing coolly down at her, "You will become Rin's guardian, you will watch over her and protect her if I am unable to myself and you will also entertain and keep her happy." he held up his hand to silence her protesting as he went on, "I offer you this only because Rin favors you so much, if you do not agree I will take you by force, and I'm quite sure that would not be pretty."  
  
Kagome gawked at him openly, working her mouth though no words came out; finally, she fell to a sitting position on the dust covered ground and fell silent, trying to process this, "But..I-..my friends!" she suddenly gasped, looking up at him, "They need me-..What-.." he silenced her again by speaking, "Mik-..Kagome, your companions are capable of taking care of themselves from what I have seen, and besides that..you have been betrayed by my brother it seems, that would complicate the matter further if you came back." His amber eyes looked down on her, and he soon scented the faint smell of tears from her which caused him to tense up, "Why do you shed tears hum-..Kagome?" he spoke rather stiffly.  
  
She shook her head, wiping away the stray tears as she slowly rose to her feet and brushed off the dust that clung to her, "I'm ok..." she whispered before meeting his gaze firmly, "I agree to come with you Lord Sesshoumaru." she finally replied while she straightened her pose. The demon lord nodded curtly, "Wise choice. Perhaps in a week or so I will allow you to visit your companions, with myself in your presence of course." he offered, pleased that she had agreed willing so that he would have no problems with her.  
  
Kagome cracked a small smile, "Thank you." she murmured, averting her gaze. Sesshoumaru glanced over her, "Are you well enough to travel?" he asked, after a brief pause Kagome nodded.   
  
A few hours after that, the group; Including Rin, Sesshoumaru, Kagome and Ah-Un; began traveling toward the west, and Kagome noticed that Sesshoumaru seemed slightly eager to pass through the eastern lands, more-so than normal but she paid no mind to it and enjoyed the scenary. Being Rin's guardian was slightly harder than she thought and had to give Sesshoumaru credit for putting up with the energy Rin had, she helped the girl pick the different colored flowers along the way, giggling at how the girl wanted to dress everything in flowers. Thus the pretty pink flower that was tucked behind Sesshoumaru's ear for the rest of their travel.  
  
Soon, Kagome could see a large white palace rise into view and found herself gasping at the sheer size and beauty of the palace and the many flower beds and founntains that dotted the entire area surrounding the palace within the tall black fence that rose up around it. They came up to a gate where two beautiful white wolves guarded along-side two youkai guards the entrance, the wolves being chained by a diamond collar that went around their necks. Sesshoumaru barely paid any mind to the scenary, but was highly amused by Kagome's awe and interest in every little thing around her, it seemed as if her inner child was peeking out.  
  
In fact,. this human made him more curious than he had ever been with anyone, most of the time he could care less about the people around him but found himself wanting to shroud this girl with great beauty just to see her reaction. 'What has gotten into me?' he thought in disgust, shaking his head before signaling the guards to open the gate, which held a picture drawn in stone of two dogs on either side of a sword that pointed upwards, and leading the girls onto the concrete pathway that leaded to his palace.  
  
"I shall show you your room, Kagome, once we enter and then you will be expected to clean and freshen up and join both Rin and I in dinner." he instructed calmly, not even bothering to look in Kagome's direction as the girl narrowed her eyes at him, "Are you saying I'm dirty and smell bad?" she asked suspiciously. Sesshoumaru scoffed a bit, "That would be a understatement." he answered coolly while Kagome growled and pointed a finger at him, "Your lucky you don't have a rosary or else I'd activate it so many times you'd learn some manners dog-boy." she snapped as the demon lord actually looked both amused and surprised.  
  
'Such a fiery attitude, no wonder my pathetic brother felt attracted to her..she obviously fights as much with him as he does with everyone else.' he thought in an amused but intruiged manner, "You should watch your mouth, human, before I tear you a new one." he replied in return, sending her a hard look from the corner of his golden gaze. Kagome gulped a bit but sent him a glare before looking away, noticing now that Rin had been looking at them sadly, "Whats wrong Rin-chan?"  
  
Rin looked down sadly, "Rin hates seeing the people she loves fight! Rin doesn't like fighting." she answered softly, causing Kagome's gaze to soften, "Oh Rin-chan, its ok, your Sesshoumaru-sama and I are just playing around." she reassured, sending a look toward the demon lord as she hugged Rin. Sesshoumaru, feeling Kagome's hard gaze on him, replied, "Yes, indeed." before leading them into the palace while Rin brightened up.  
  
Sesshoumaru paused for a moment once inside, apparently in deep thought as he glanced around a few moments. Kagome took the chance to glance around in pure awe, large decorative lanterns lighted the large room which splited into 4 different wings and was, from the looks of it, only for greeting. The floor was a silvery marble type floor and 4 silk banners hung down over each door to the wings; north,south,east and west which lead into their own rooms and held different things. The banners were golden silk with a picture of a huge white dog, with Sesshoumaru's facial markings, sitting with it's huge white tail curling around a sword.  
  
Many great paintings adorned the walls and a staircase lead upstairs with a red velvet rug covering the stairs. She didn't get to look aroud further though as Sesshoumaru motioned for her to follow him into the west wing, where apparently his and Rin's room were located, and by the looks of it..hers as well. Different servants scurried down the hall, occasionally calling a quick, "Greetings Lord Sesshoumaru!" or "Good evening young Rin." while bowing in a quick manner before hurrying off; Kagome noticed a few of them giving her strange looks as well, either digusted or curious.  
  
Sesshoumaru glanced behind him at the teenaged girl, who seemed so alike to Rin and yet so entirely different, she seemed to be attempting to absorb everything in at once as if the human had never seen a palace. 'Well, perhaps not, many humans live in the confinements of disgusting huts.' he thought as he stopped outside a pink and floral decorated shoji, "This is your room, Kagome." he told her.  
  
Kagome looked up at him, startled, before slowly pushing past the shoji and stepping inside. Her hand flew to her mouth as she gasped in pure awe, "Thi-..this room is beautiful!" she whispered in excitement, glancing around at the soft green walls and the dark pink covered bed against the wall that had a shimmering pastel pink canopy that fell over the pink silk sheets and pillows. Kagome walked toward the middle of the room across the gleaming wooden floors, seeing a bamboo plant sitting upon a oak side table and then another drawer across the room that held many beautiful trinkets on top of it and when she wandered over to it and opened the top drawer to find many silk kimonos.  
  
"Oh, oh my..Sesshoumaru, its..it looks so expensive, all of it..Its so beautiful but I can't possibly stay in such a lovely room." she cast a sad look at him, itching to run her hands over the silk and smooth wooden surfaces but holding her hands to herself as she looked at the Lord.   
  
Sesshoumaru had to hold back the look of shock, surely he had expected this human to grab at everything and bask in the wealth that he had so generously presented, but yet she refused. He wasn't sure whether to feel insulted or incredibly amazed by this human, "Human, you appear so selfless, why is this?" he questioned her slowly.Kagome fidgeted under his intense gaze as she blushed slightly, "Please call me Kagome, and well..Its just all so beautiful, why would you give me a room full of valuable things?" she replied, looking away from him as she murmured, "You hate humans."  
  
Sesshoumaru straightened himself, "H-..Kagome, these items mean nothing and hurt my wealth not at all by giving it to you. As for my hatred, you have assured yourself acceptance into my presence so you needn't worry of my prefrence of humans." he answered smoothly, surprised and yet respectful of her manners and kindness. He watched her look at him in surprise before a slow and happy smile crossed her features and he found himself almost smiling in return but caught himself and turned away slowly, "If you need anything, ask myself or a servant and I will make sure you get it." he told her about to leave.  
  
"Wait! Sesshoumaru.." she spoke his name shyly as he turned to her, "Thank you very much, for everything." she murmured, lowering her head as Sesshoumaru answered softly, "Your welcome."  
  
"Mi-mi-Lord!" A familar whining toad cried as he dashed down the hall frantically, only to bash himself into Sesshoumaru's leg and fall to his backside, "Oh-oh..there you are my lord! Forgive this lowly creatin of..What the hell?" he spluttered as he eyed Kagome, who narrowed her eyes at him, "What in the-.."  
  
Sesshoumaru smacked him in the head, growling lowly, "Do not curse in front of Rin."   
  
Jaken shiveled up under his gaze and apologized multiple times, "My lord..what is this..this HUMAN, doing here?" he squaked in disgust, pointing a green finger at Kagome who glared at him. Sesshoumaru glared down at his minion, "Do you question my decision to bring Kagome to my palace? She is now Rin's guardian, not that it concerns you." he growled as Jaken wailed, "F-forgive me!"  
  
Jaken, now remembering why he had come, thrusted out a scroll to Sesshoumaru, "Mi-mi lord, its from the Eastern Lord, the filth has again threatened war."  
  
Sesshoumaru growled in anger before storming off.  
  
Kagome looked confused as Rin wandered over to her, "Sesshoumaru-sama refused to give his lands up to the Eastern Lord, and now he wants to start war." Kagome merely nodded, deciding later to find out more about it as she asked Rin, "Is there a hotspring near by?".   
  
Rin giggled at her request and took her hand, leading her down the hall to another room and pulled her through, there was a room filled with soft towels and bathing things such as soap and shampoo and different types of bath oils; Kagome gasped lightly, looking around while Rin spoke, "The curtain there is for girls and the other for boys!" she giggled a bit, "Rin hates taking baths but Sesshou-sama wants Rin clean everyday." she pouted a bit before smiling, "Sesshou-sama wouldn't mind if Kagome-chan took a bath."  
  
Kagome smiled down at the little girl and ruffled her hair, "Thank you Rin-chan! When I get out, I'll come play with you!" she promised, causing the little girl to cheer and rush out, "Ok Kagome-chan!"  
  
Kagome sighed contently as she slipped herself into the steaming water of the indoor hotspring, feeling all her aching muscles relax and although her wounds still stung, she ignored them and focused on the relaxing feeling of the hot spring. She began to think over the last few days, about what had happened with Kikyou on up untill Sesshoumaru had shown her, her room, 'This may give me a chance to see what hes really like.' she thought with intrest; Despite him having tried to kill her in the past, since Rin had softened him she felt like she had no right to think of him as the 'cold heartless demon' like before.  
  
'People change' she thought with a soft sigh before sinking further into the water.  
  
-  
  
Sango awoke in a groggy state, her eyes aching along with her back, shoulder and neck She shifted slightly, feeling someone laying next to her and opened her eyes to see a just now awakening Miroku, before she could slap him silly, suddenly all the memories of the last few days came flying back to her. She only remembered Kikyou knocking her out, and then herself awakening a day before only to be knocked out again.  
  
She fumed, clenching a fist in anger as Miroku awoke next to her, "Sango? Sango..are you okay?" he whispered, feeling a pulsating barrier around whatever hut they were in and was relieved to hear Sango, "Yes I'm ok, are you? Did Inuyasha or Kikyou do anything to you after I was knocked unconcious?" she asked worriedly, checking him over as he cracked a smile.   
  
"I'm ok, Sango, but.." he was cut off as Sango flew to her feet, "That-that..damn DOG! What the hell happened to him? And Kikyou..oh gods, once I get my hands on her..." she trailed off, moving to rip open the door. Miroku lifted a hand in panic, "No Sango! Stop!" but it was to late, she touched the barrier and flew back into him with a moan of pain.  
  
"Theres a barrier.." he murmured, lifting her up a bit.  
  
Sango laughed bitterly, "Yeah, I noticed."   
  
Suddenly the barrier fell and Kikyou entered, she glared down at them with a cruel smirk, "Foolish, thats what you both are. Did you really think I'd let that..that pathetic excuse for a miko take over MY life? Inuyasha is mine, as is the Shikon No Tama." she hissed out as Miroku held back Sango.  
  
Miroku glared at her, "That pathetic excuse for a miko your talking about wasmuch more of a priestess than you'll ever be." he whispered coldly, cringing and wincing when Kikyou striked him across the face, "Bastard, she is a whore."  
  
Sango snarled, "Shut your mouth, you filthy corpse!"  
  
Kikyou glowered at her darkly, "Enough of this, accept it now or be forced to..I am taking over the shard search, Kagome is probably dead by now and she is no use anymore. You both will serve beneath me or I will kill you in a heart beat." she laughed darkly before walking out..  
  
..Leaving the two to ponder their fate.. 


	3. Witness

Authors Notes: Wow! I got so many reviews from that last chapter, I'm so happy people like it so much, I'm really enjoying writing this myself. More on the war this chapter, and a little more time with Sango and Miroku. Oh and, this story is different from the whole 'Kag sees Inu kissing Kik' bull, -glares at one reviewer.- It just hasn't been explained fully yet. Yes my fans, , theres a lot that has yet to be explained but I'm very happy that you all are enjoying this fic so much anyways.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu, but I own a lot of Inu stuff!

-

Shades of Silver.

Chapter 3: Witness.

Kaede scurried into the hut, glancing around in worry before she shook awake Sango and Miroku, "Sango, , ye must leave this place and find Kagome." the older woman told them as the two groggily got to their feet. "What about Kikyou?" Sango asked, rubbing her eyes furiously as she gathered her Hiraikotsu over her back, "Kikyou and Inuyasha are not here fortunately, now go and find Kagome!" she rushed them.

Miroku grasped Sango's arm and the two rushed into the forest swiftly, trying to get as far away as possible before Kikyou and Inuyasha returned to find them missing. Sango winced as sharp thorns scratched up her ankles, still in her formal kimono, as she spoke, "D-do..you think shes still..still."

Miroku squeezed her arm comfortingly as they ran, "She is, Sango..she is." he told her.

-

Kikyou snarled in rage as she stepped into the hut, glaring angrily at her once-younger sister, "They're gone.." she whispered furiously as she kicked over a cooking pot in her rage, "And you let them go! If you weren't my sister, I would kill you." she threatened toward Kaede while she glanced at Inuyasha, "Come, we must find them."

Inuyasha snorted a bit as he followed her obediently, "Why do we need them anyways?" the two wandered out into the forest, while Inuyasha followed their scent, 'They haven't been gone long so they couldn't have gotten too far.' he thought with a growl.

Kikyou sighed slightly, clasping her hand with Inuyasha's as she began to explain, "You see, my love, we are all connected to the Shikon no Tama and have been destined since the beginning to restore the world and purify the Jewel. Each of us symbolizes a part of the jewel's soul, and if we were to split up now, the jewel would reject us and would destroy the world." it was brief, but it would have to do. Inuyasha's ears twitched slightly as he slowly nodded, "I see." he murmured.

Kikyou smiled at him, her face seemingly no longer as pale as it had been the day before, "Do you have scent of them, my love?" at his nod, she clasped his hand tightly and the two began to pick up pace. Inuyasha breathed in, startled to find Kikyou's scent..different, more like it was when she was..alive? And her color, she seemed almost as if she were alive..what was going on? He wondered but pushed it further into his subconcious.

-

Sango nursed the small scratches on her leg as Miroku fed the fire in front of them with some small dry sticks, outside thunder boomed and rain hit hard against the outside of the cave they were currently resting in. It was late and pitch black out, thankfully the rain would wash away their scent and Inuyasha would be unable to track them for now. Sango sighed in misery, her small fire cat curled up in her lap as she gently ran her fingers through her fur. The taijiya glanced over at Miroku with mixed emotions, 'Atleast he hasn't groped me lately..' she thought with a sigh.

Kirara yawned and mewled, stretching out her feline body before hopping out of Sango's lap, her crimson eyes glowing through the darkness as she sat at the edge of the cave, staring out into the darkness before the hair on her neck bristled. Sango looked up alarmed as the cat youkai snarled lowly, Miroku glanced up as well in concern; Sango glanced at him before they both wandered to the entrance of the cave and peered out into the darkness.

A small silhouette of a creature was seen scurrying toward them, shielding itself from the harsh weather outside; as the creature neared, he revealed himself to be Jaken. His scuttling body was obviously seeking their shelter and had not yet seen them or else he would have surely braved the weather, instead of disgracing himself with humans like his master.

Jaken leaped into the cave, landing on the stone ground harshly as he struggled to catch his breath. Only then did he realize the fire that had been made, and the softly growling cat youkai; suddenly fearing he had stumbled upon a nest, he 'eeped' and scuttled back blindly, into Miroku.

"What the.." Jaken stuttered, looking up in shock.

Miroku frowned and grabbed up the sputtering youkai by the neck, "You travel with Inuyasha's brother, do you not?" he asked.

Jaken swung around his staff madly, "L-lord Sesshoumaru will surely kil-.." he screeched as Sango ripped the staff from his hands and examined it. "The-the staff of heads! G-give it back to me!" he demanded shakly, squirming in Miroku's grasp.

"So thats what its called, eh?" Sango inquired, examining it still, "What are its powers?"

"Fire." he grumbled, glaring at her darkly as she easily ignored him. "I believe I've heard of a staff such as this." Miroku murmured beside the taijiya, peering closer before he turned his attention to the glaring toad, "What are you doing here? Lord Sesshoumaru usually has you watch over the small child as he travels."

"My lord has been too busy with the human filth he found in the forest." Jaken spat bitterly, no doubt he was angry at being replaced by all these humans. "His judgement has been spurred by the child Rin." he added on with a sniff.

Sango clutched the staff, magenta orbs widening, "A human? Was-was she injured?" Both her and Miroku exchanged worried glances.

"She was. In fact, is she not your companion? The miko child?" he asked in a bit of disgust, turning his gaze on them.

"Oh gods.. K-kagome? Kagome is with Sesshoumaru?" Sango gasped out, her hand coming to cover her mouth as she glanced at Miroku and then at Jaken. "Why does he have Kagome?" she demanded, tearing Jaken from Miroku's grasp as she glared at him.

Jaken squirmed, "Stupid human!" he grumbled, "The child Rin wished her to be healed and my Lord took her to the palace." he fought harder, grabbing the staff with his clawed hand and waved it at Sango threateningly before she eventually dropped him to the ground. He scuttled toward the exit, only to by stopped by a growling cat youkai; he shook in fear and crouched down, "P-please! Release me!"

Miroku walked over to the toad, crouching down in front of him, "Take us to Kagome and you will remain unharmed." he spoke calmly as Sango glared at the small youkai. Jaken narrowed his eyes slightly, "Fine! But my lord wil- " the two companions ignored him as they sat down to eat a small meal. The weather was clearing up considerably fast, the clouds parting to allow moonlight to gaze down on the Feudal Era.

"We shall leave in the morning." Miroku announced, glancing outside of the cave as he gently sipped some freshly brewed tea. Sango nodded her approval, "I agree, but no later. While the rain has washed away our scent, Kikyou is a miko and would be able to seek us out easily." her gaze gained a sheen of worry, but she said nothing more. Jaken grumbled darkly and sat far from them, guarded by the fire cat youkai who refused to allow him out of her sight.

-

"EEE!" Kagome shrieked, leaping to her feet as Rin giggled nearby. Rin had asked her to come swimming with her in a clear lake in Sesshoumaru's property, since he owned the entire Western lands and since it was such a lovely day, Kagome agreed. The lake was freezing cold, dispite the warm sun that loomed over head. Kagome had expected the water to be a bit warm, and had confidently plopped down into the deeper area but was shocked to her feet once she felt icy cold water consume her.

"Its not funny!" Kagome whined, shivering a little as she slowly eased herself down into the cold water once more.

Rin giggled a bit more, swimming around in a short navy blue yukata that didn't go past her knees, "Rin finds it funny! Kagome-chan jumped up so fast!" she giggled again as Kagome half-heartedly glared at the little girl.

"Rin-chan, do you know much about the war thats supposed to happen?" Kagome asked the small girl, floating around in the clear body of water. Rin ran her fingers through the water, "Rin knows very little, Sesshoumaru-sama doesn't like to talk about it." she answered tentively.

Kagome nodded a little, deciding to see if she could find out a little more about it later. She grinned and splashed Rin, causing the little girl to squeal and splash back at the older girl, "Eep!" Kagome squeaked as the two began to splash each other madly.

Unknown to them, a pair of ashen eyes were watching them carefully, a glimmer of malice seeming into their slanted gaze before the eyes sunk back into the foliage without a sound. Moments later, a large black bird youkai tore from the bushes, shrieking loudly and flying toward the girls in a rush of fury; it was large, with a wing span of about 9 feet and a body about 6 feet long and its wings were tipped in a dark blue.

Kagome gasped, grabbing Rin by the arm and shielding her with her own body, "Stay behind me Rin!" she ordered, standing up in the shallow part of the lake and throwing up her palm. Rin screamed, hunching down behind Kagome as a pink whirl of power tore from her hand, burning into the youkai's left wing, causing it to jerk in the air.

She shuddered from a sudden wave of dizziness, coming to kneel in the water as Rin hugged and clung to her in fear. Kagome glanced up, the youkai had sharp teeth poking from it's beak, and it was angry. Suddenly, a slight glimmer in its chest caused Kagome to gasp; A jewel shard! Kagome braced herself over the whimpering girl, holding out her arms as the youkai neared.

A snarl behind her caused her to open her eyes slightly, looking over her shoulder to see Sesshoumaru moving towards them swiftly, his clawed hand glowing. Kagome saw no more however, as the youkai tore its claws into her arms and lifted her into the air. She cried out in fear and pain, jerking one hand loose of its claws as it lifted her higher.

The youkai turned swiftly, beginning to take her in the direction in which it came. Kagome was becoming drenched in her own blood, the creatures claws continuously dug deeper into her skin, causing blood to heavily leak. She whimpered, lifting her eyes to the creatures chest where she saw the glimmer of the shard and without a second thought she let out a cry and shoved her hand into its chest, purifying powers ripped from her hand as her grip found itself on the shard.

The youkai screeched terribly, causing her head to spin as she ripped her hand from its chest. As the shard left its body, it became weakened which caused the creature to release its hold on her arms. She was too weak to scream, too swept away with fatigue to notice that she was falling to her death.

She barely noticed when a pair of warm arms caught her from the air, slowly floating back toward the ground before barking orders to guards that had rushed to the scene. She cuddled up to the source of warmth, her lean body feeling heavy from weakness and fatigue. Finally, the young miko fell into a deep sleep, curled up in the arms of her savior.

-

Sesshoumaru was seething, pacing along the length of his private courters as images from the event today crossed through his mind. "How dare he." the youkai lord murmured angrily, "Bringing one of his pathetic lackies into my lands and attack what is mine."

He had witnessed most of the fight, how the young miko had sacrificed herself for the girl Rin and had then used her miko powers to attack the creature repeatedly. He was impressed, he had to admit, at the way this human handled herself in battle; worrying little about herself and more for others.

He had chose not to intervein, instead choosing to watch this curious miko handle herself in battle. He regretted it slightly, once he caught the frail human and saw her serious wounds and had ordered many healers to tend to her. Rin was quite scared when he came upon her, but had quickly bounced back and had begged him to save Kagome.

How interesting, the way these two humans were alike. Seperated by age but yet, could act the very same as if they were both the same age.

The youkai, he thought with disgust, had been sent by that Crow Lord of the eastern lands, no doubt to spy upon him for some reason or another. Thus, he had ordered that the dead youkai be sent back to his lands as a warning. The lord would plainly seen that it was killed by a miko, thus making it a perfect warning.

A soft knock on his shoji startled him from his thoughts, though he did not turn to face whoever it was, "Enter." he spoke, slipping on his stoic face. A tentive voice spoke, "The lady Kagome has regained conciousness, she wishes your presence." the quiet rabbit youkai told him, before she silently left.

Sesshoumaru frowned a bit, 'She desires my presence? Why is this?' he pondered before turning and heading down the hall to the healing courters.

-

"Eeee! R-release me beast!" a wailing awoke Sango and Miroku, startling from their sleeping places on the ground near the dying fire. Sango rose up quickly, her hand grasping her Hiraikotsu as she glanced around swiftly, "W-what?"

Kirara made a soft growl, holding the squirming Jaken by the back of his kimono as he swung around his staff blindly. Miroku raised a brow silently while Sango smirked, "Tried to leave us?" she asked, rising to her feet and stroking Kirara on his head, elicting a rumbling purr. Jaken glared at her as he went limp, "I will not disgrace myself with filthy humans!" he spat.

Miroku smiled a bit, rising to his feet before gently patting off his dark robes, "Oh, you will, unless you wish to be disgraced further." he told the toad youkai calmly.

"How could I possibly be disgraced further!" Jaken sputtered, glaring at the two.

"By being killed by filthy humans, toad." Sango warned in a light hiss, signaling for Kirara to drop him. The cat youkai did as she was told without question, softly growling as she did so. Miroku said nothing in reply to what Sango said, merely wandered to Sango's side, "Will you guide us to your Lord's palace peacefully?"

Jaken grumbled darkly, "I-I suppose I must." was his answer.

"Smart choice." Sango smirked, pulling her Hiraikotsu over her shoulder as she glanced at Miroku, "Are we ready to go?" at his curt nod, she turned her gaze on the toad, "Lead the way."

Jaken grumbled a bit more, but began to lead them off toward the Western Lands.


	4. Light

**.Shades of Silver.**

_Chapter 4: Light._

**K**agome leaned back upon lush, satin pillows depicted with curling floral patterns. Her head lolled lazily toward the side, as her animated gaze flickered across the details of the room, 'Must have been a woman's room.' she thought before turned her head toward the thick silk flap-- used as a door, as it moved open. Surprised, she found herself looking at Sesshoumaru's intimidating figure, which loomed above her as he moved to the side of her futon. "The healer told me that you wished my presence." he stated in familar monotone.

"Yes." she replied at once, her voice low. Her arms ached, throbbing weakly as she laid there, surrounded in the scent of medicinal herbs. "Thank you, Lord Sesshoumaru, for saving me in your courtyard." she sighed out, before offering a tiny smile, of which was completely genuine before her eyes averted from his.

Sesshoumaru inclined his head slowly, unsure gaze hidden behind years of stoic silence. It was odd how this girl, Kagome, was so polite and flawlessly formal when needed be. The regal way in which she addressed him, and the avoiding of his eyes. There was no mistake, she knew what she was doing. Were all humans like this? No, he assured himself, I have confronted lords of lands and none have shown what this girl has. "Are you feeling well? These healers are my best, I was comfortable handing your health into their hands." and indeed, this was true. He had seen that she was well treated for the protection she offered Rin.

Not to mention, he mused in a pleased manner, the warning her powers would show to the lowly lord that dare send him a spy. Although this would put a very large strain on what little thread kept the war from happening soon.

Kagome noticed the sudden strain on Sesshoumaru's normally relaxed features and inwardly she panicked, 'Oh, great.. did I do something wrong?' another thought occured to her, 'Maybe I'm causing him a lot of trouble.' her own features became slightly darker as she shakily pushed herself up slightly. "Y-yes, I'm doing much better. In fact, I'm sure I coul--" she cut off suddenly as she collapsed back onto the bed, a little short on breath.

Sesshoumaru started, coming back to the present day in a mere second, "You are much too weak to be attempting to get up, foolish girl." he reprimanded with a low growl, before ordering a healer to tell him of her progress. "The wounds on her arms are very vulnerable, she shouldn't place any strain on them-- also, she is weak and needs to eat something a bit more solid." the healer explained while making Kagome comfortable in bed once more.

A guard suddenly bustled inside loudly, his armour clanking loudly, "My Lord, forgive this sudden intrusion but we have trouble." his words came fast, within one heavy breath. His face showed the features of a man whom was much younger to Sesshoumaru but the two mirrored the same serious glint within their eyes.

It was at that moment that Kagome herself heard the distant yelling and harsh orders from outside the castle. A pang of fear slid into her chest as she moved her head to watch Sesshoumaru attentively. His own gaze met hers and he bowed his head slightly, "Kagome, you needn't concern yourself. Hikotsu." he ended with a sharp inquirie toward the young man before him. The adolescent youkai stiffened and came to attention immediately, "Yes, my Lord?" he replied.

"Lead me." was the stoic command and all that needed to be said. The youkai under-rank quickly led away Sesshoumaru, leaving the few silent healers and the worried Kagome behind. Once they were gone, the healers all released a massive breath that they had been holding. Kagome had noticed that these healers feigned speechlessness around all but their patients and amongst each other when they became incredibly talkative.

"Miss, did you see the way Lord Sesshoumaru was so informal with you?" one of the timid rabbit youkai gushed, her large mahogany eyes blinking animatedly, "It was most shocking!"

Kagome nodded slowly, too fatigued to speak at the moment but thought to herself how odd it was. Somehow, the soft chatter of the healers and the minty smell of herbs was soothing enough to lull her into a deep sleep.

-

"Stop!" Jaken screeched, his nasal voice causing both Sango and Miroku to cringe the least bit. Their attention was then casted toward the short, quivering youkai whom was pointing madly to the North-- the direction in which they had been traveling for the longest amount of time. There, in the distance, was the minimized version of a battle outside the great, towering ivory castle that belonged to Lord Sesshoumaru himself.

Miroku gave a startled jerk, the golden rings of his aged staff tingled aloud, "What is happening?" he asked the air, shock laced into his words. Sango mimicked a similar reaction with fewer words. Jaken began to bawl beside them, stamping his feet and swinging around his staff, "Ooohhh! That _Lord_ Banktsu! Sniveling little-- he's attacking us! Even with these old eyes of mine, I can see the black and yellow emblems upon his soldiers." he spat vehemently.

Miroku cast a puzzled glance at his temporary companion, "Lord Banktsu? Isn't that.." he paused in thought, before continuing, "The Eastern lands! He's their lord, isn't he? His father passed recently-- I thought the East and West were allies?" he inquired of Jaken, who was turning a shade of red.

Sango began to catch on to the situation, "Wait-- let me guess, the old lord's son isn't too fond of the West? Once father passed.. he caused some trouble?" she furrowed her hazel eyebrows. Jaken made a noise in the back of his throat, "The little _brat _decided that he wanted more land and turned onto the West, trying to take it with his greedy hands! Lord Sesshoumaru, our most noble lord, refused and was threatened with war." he ground out, frustrated, "We must make haste to the castle! You care about that _girl_ of yours, don't you?"

"Jaken, regretably, is correct. We need to get moving-- right now." Sango stated grimly, pulling Hiraikotsu more tightly around her frame as Kirara growled and shook her twin tails agitatedly atop her shoulder. Miroku gave a nod, and looked down toward Jaken, "Lead the way, we shall follow." at those words, the green youkai began at a fast pace toward the battle with the two humans behind him.

-

_A musical giggle echoed, fingers entertwined within the white locks, running through them like a net through calm, cool streams. She moved up his body, much like a serpent as he laid back, once pale flesh now flushed with heat as she pressed supple lips against his. His clawed finger tips confidently traced up her arms, gripping her shoulders as he gently crushed her to his own lanky frame. A sigh, soft and quiet against his furred appendage, "Oh, I---_

A sharp intake of air, expelled as a loud and shrill scream as Kagome jerked herself awake, throwing herself forward on the lavish futon. A wave of dizziness caused her to tumble forward on her knees upon the thick comforter, as nausea gripped her stomach like an iron lock. A moan tore from her throat as she weakly sank forward on her stomach, "Oh gods." she whispered, squeezing her eyes shut.

Two guards burst through the door flap, weapons drawn taut and healers came bustling to her side in concern. "Who was it?" a burly guard demanded loudly, with stubble on his chin and cheeks and age lines around his teal eyes Kagome could tell he was probably one of the more advanced guards. "K--ki-.." she stammered, digging her nails into the futon as a sudden and intense pain held her chest. She choked, eyes suddenly fluttering open and bright.

Sesshoumaru pushed past the crowd gathering around her, furious as he dropped to his knees beside her bed, "Kagome. Kagome, listen to me." he demanded in his smooth tones, his golden gaze narrowed sharply.

Kagome shook, tears leaking weakly out of the corners of her blue-grey eyes as the pain fell away from her body, leaving her moreso pale and weak looking. "Sesshoumaru-- sesshoumaru." she tried, looking at him with panic. Something was building within her, fighting away at something that was worming it's way inside her, she was losing control-- she could feel it. Kagome felt it pulling at her muscles, the opening of her wounds-- knitting together swiftly, the light was illuminating her eyes-- her entire form was becoming swallowed. "Kikyou." she said at last, suddenly grabbing Sesshoumaru's empty silk sleeve.

Sesshoumaru tilted his head at these events happening before him, "Kikyou. The woman, the priest-- your incarnation." he clarified after she spoke, placing his other and only pale and graceful palm upon her own as he offered some sort of comfort-- but her hand was hot, it was burning away at him. He hissed softly, but did not dare move his hand, "Kagome. What is going on?" he implored forcefully, hiding all visible forms of discomfort.

The light exploded in a silent blast. A pink shield rose up, higher than the highest tower, enveloping Sesshoumaru-- and every being within his castle, including the soldiers on the battle field. Kagome let out a cry at last, as the attacking soldiers with their black and yellow emblems were burned to ashes, and finally the shield fell away as she collapsed forward, eyes glassy as her last breath fell away.

Sesshoumaru's golden orbs became wide before he felt the sensation of healing-- of flesh repairing and knitting at an amazing rate, faster than even the healing pace of a full youkai. Flicking his gaze down, his lost arm was repairing itself-- fully, completely with the cresent marks of purple upon the wrist. Lost in his utter shock at this odd happening, he was pushed from this dazed state as Kagome went limp.

"Kagome?" he uttered, furrowing his pale brows. His nostrils flared, the scent of life was slowly drifting away from her. Sesshoumaru stood suddenly, adrenaline gripping his lean body, "Suitka, get Tensaiga." he ordered tensely.

Suitka remained standing there, struck with awe at the way he was spared from one of the most powerful miko blasts of power he had ever heard of in his many centuries of living.

"Suitka! Get Tensaiga right _now_." Sesshoumaru snarled, turning on the guard with a firm look.

The guard nodded quickly and whipped around, leaving with his inhuman speed. The other guard quickly followed in turn.

The healers huddled away in a far corner, all of their eyes were wide and unblinking as they dared not breath in their lord's presence. When the golden gaze of their master fell on them, they nearly passed out. "Stay with her. Do not move her at all. I will return soon." he murmured softly, before turning and disappearing into the long halls.

-

Sango and Miroku halted immidiately in their steps. Jaken did as well, soon after them and began to sputter in shock, "What in the-- what is that light!" he screeched. Sango gripped her hands over her heart, "Oh my go--.. That's Kagome, Miroku!" she turned quickly to her companion, whose eyes watered and hands shook, "Sango-- it's coming this way, hold onto something." Miroku uttered with urgency, staring out at the castle. Sango whipped around, to see the glowing pink light sweeping swiftly across the fields, "Miroku!" she gasped as it came upon them.

It shook them, knocking them to their feet but filling them with such a relaxing warmth and giving life beneath them. Colourful flowers burst forth, surrounding them and brushing against their exposed skin. Jaken clutched his own staff, fear gripping his heart still as he laid there, expecting to have turned to ash at the second it washed over him.

"W-what just happened?" Sango whispered, clutching to Miroku's arm as they tried to regain their footing.

"What happened? Oh, it's _quite_ simple taijiya, Kagome just died."

-

**Next Chapter: Zero.**


	5. Zero

**.Shades of Silver.**

_Chapter 5: Zero._

**T**he rusted hilt felt cold in his hand, and he focused upon that instead of the heaving panting of the guard beside him. His thoughts were a blur of images that passed through his mind, bobbing along like driftwood. It was within his mind that he remembered what he had seen as he stepped outside of the tall archway and into his courtyard where he saw his dazed, but unharmed soldiers looking around-- retrieving lost weapons and armour. Piles of ash, where the opposing small army had once stood. After demanding answers from his own men, they told him much of what he already knew; bright pink light washing over them, turning the enemy to ashes and leaving them completely healed or revived.

Returning to the present, Sesshoumaru focused on the translucent little creatures that surrounded Kagome and lifted the heavenly sword up-- and then swooped it down to kill them. Kagome took a weak intake of air, but did not immediately awake from whatever unconcious state she had fallen into shortly before her death. "Kagome, wake up." he bent over her prone frame, wispy strands of white brushing across her forehead as her eyes fluttered open. She met his gaze, confused at first, "Sesshoumaru.. I was walking along a long black hallway.." she trailed off, her eyes clearing as she began to remember.

She bit her lower lip, closing her eyes as moisture began to form within them. "Do you know what you have done?" she whispered, her face flushed with life as she met his golden orbs. "I have saved your life." he replied, haughty as he peered down at her with a slight indignatious look. Kagome smiled despite herself, sinking back as she addressed him, "You have saved a worthless life, I have no purpose here anymore." she stated, bitter tasting words.

"What do you mean by that? You have your companions, there is no doubt that they are searching for you-- the jewel you can reclaim from my brother and his corpse." Sesshoumaru pointed out, furrowing his snowy brows once more.

"Sesshoumaru.." she exasperated, lifting herself up shakily, "You don't understand. I'm human, I am weak; what kept me alive so long was not just my friends. What has saved me multiple times is gone." she whispered, clenching her hands into fists at her sides. Sesshoumaru looked at her, devoid of any emotion, "You are saying that.."

"Yes, Sesshoumaru." she spoke softly, opening her eyes once more, "My powers are gone."

-

There was a dead silence, minus the sound of scuffling sandals as Sango and Miroku both managed to rise slowly, before turning around to face the voice. Never before had she seemed so ominous, with long ebony locks let loose to sway softly in the coming breeze. Behind her stood the brash figure of Inuyasha, yet not so brash anymore, he features were smooth-- example of a true sibling to Sesshoumaru, with his clawed hands tucked into crimson sleeves.

Kirara quivered upon Sango's shoulder, growling fiercely as Kikyou allowed a malvolent smile to grace her features. Sango glared toward her, clenching a caloused fist, "You're lying." she spat, placing a hand upon the strap of her Hiraikotsu. Miroku went pale, and stepped closer to Sango while Jaken remained behind both of them, whimpering in fear.

"Oh? Am I?" Kikyou mused out loud, turning to Inuyasha at that moment, "Inuyasha, my love, breath deeply.. can you scent her life anywhere?" she inquired. All eyes rested on Inuyasha as he inhaled deeply, tasting the air before looking at Kikyou, "No, not before-- but now, I can." he answered.

Sango stiffened, before inching her face closer to Miroku, "We need to get to her fast." she whispered and Miroku inclined his head a mere fraction of an inch. Kikyou gave a cry of anger, and they took it as an open opportunity. "Kirara! Transform, now!" Sango ordered as she whipped around and threw the cat into the air. Kirara transformed in the air and floated down, snapping her jaws upon Jaken's collar just as Sango leaped upon her back with Miroku in tow.

Kikyou pointed a hand at them as Kirara tore into the sky, flames exploding at her heels as she moved toward the castle at breakneck speed. "Inuyasha! Get _them!_ " Kikyou yelled, watching as the hanyou gave a swift run and leapt into the air, landing only to propel himself upward.

Miroku spared a look behind them, past the swaying of Kirara massive tails to see the form of Inuyasha coming upon them faster than he had expected, "Sango! Get Kirara to move _faster!_ Inuyasha is almost on us." he urged and Sango yelled an order at Kirara, who gave a sudden lurch forward as the speed improved.

-

Kagome closed her eyes again, turning her face away from the disgust she expected to see on Sesshoumaru's face. If taking in a human wasn't bad enough, now he had a powerless human to take care of-- she felt like such a burden now. She expected him to scoff, to get up and leave at once, maybe even spit on her but she was surprised when she felt clawed fingertips moving her face toward him gently. Kagome swallowed nervously as she met his golden gaze, "Do not worry, Kagome. We'll find a way to fix that." he uttered simply before moving away a step and standing to his full height. "Before you.." he paused, and then went on, "you did me a very great favor. I did not need it, I had learned to live without it-- however, it will be a great asset to me I'm sure." and with that, he lifted up his new arm, flexing the dangerous claws.

Kagome gasped in shock, "Oh my god.. I did that? I.. healed you?" she stammered, reaching out to run her fingers lightly across the purple markings along his wrist. Sesshoumaru felt a strange feeling as she touched him-- it was almost pleasant; he shook his head and cleared his mind of such things to notice that she had dropped her arm, looking away with a flushed face, "I'm sorry.. I've caused you such trouble, and now I'm an even bigger burden to you. I can't even protect myself now." she felt tears pricking at her eyes as a sob caught in her throat.

Sesshoumaru tensed as he sensed her about to cry, "Kagome, you are not a burden to me." he stated with a solemn air, "You are a companion. An ally, I dare say." he went on with hesitation, speaking truth. Kagome lifted her tear streaked face, offering him a sligt smile, "Thank you, Sesshoumaru.. but, there are so many things wrong now. I'll never be able to reclaim the jewel now, or destroy Naraku. And.. Inuyasha--.." she stopped speaking, remembering the vision and felt a hand close over her heart. She buried her face in her arms, trying to hold onto whatever dignity she had left.

Sesshoumaru narrowed his gaze slightly, "My brother has caused you pain." he paused, looking down at her silently shaking form, "You have feelings for him and stand at his side like a loyal ally-- and he betrayed you." he went on, to himself. "I will avenge your torn feelings, for what you have done for me." he flexed the new arm once more and swept past the door flap.

-

"What is that?" The Imperial guard questioned the lower ranking guards that lined the entrance to the castle, pointing toward the flying youkai cat that headed towards them. "Is it a possible attack? Guards! At your ready!" he called, hefting a sleek mahogany bow up and taking aim at the approaching forms. The other guards followed in suit, wielding similar weapons, some poisoned and some left untouched while others equiped nothing, having their own skills to perish enemies.

"Ready-- aim--" he instructed slowly, finalizing his aim.

"Stop." the calm tones commanded all attention toward him, the deep and rich vocals revealing nothing and yet threatening _everything_. "You will cease whatever you are planning to do at this moment." he spoke again, with a sharp edge to his voice that promised punishment. "But my lord, there are approach--" the imperial guard began haughtily, lowering his bow only a fraction, not even looking toward Sesshoumaru but keeping his grey eyes upon the target.

Sesshoumaru made a few long strides to reach said guard, grasping him tightly by the neck with his new hand and lifting his struggling and squirming body upward. All the guards around him gasped, or made murmured comment as they noticed the new appendage, "You will follow my orders without question. You will always look at me when I speak." he told him with dead calm, his hand glowing with the luminous green light that was all too familar before tossing him harshly into the castle wall.

The other guards retreated back, bowing their heads as Sesshoumaru stepped forward to watch Inuyasha begin to catch up with the monk and taijiya without much effort. "So you have come at last, little brother." he murmured, the corner of his lips lifting into a slow smirk. "When the taijiya and monk arrive, they will _not_ be harmed. They will be brought into the Southern wing, where my guest is resting." he ordered without looking at his guards before holding up a hand. His pallid hand began to pulse with emerald light, a most sickly shade of green before a whip materialized and cracked into the air.

Sesshoumaru raced forth, moving with graceful inhuman speed toward them. His golden gaze darted around, finding Inuyasha and following him with his eyes; he had yet to notice him, the fool. He felt the fire cat fly over head of him, the wind blowing hotly in his face from the flames that lagged behind. His hand snapped and the whip crackled with power, latching around Inuyasha's neck, choking him and throwing him into the ground. Inuyasha tumbled hard into the ground, but rolled back onto his feet with little effort, his long white hair matted with dirt, "Nice seeing you, bastard." he snarled, crouching low on the ground.

Sesshoumaru looked at him with distaste, "I'm afraid I can't say the same, little brother." the whip snapped and slashed across where Inuyasha once crouched, "I don't typically deal with trecherous filth such as yourself." he continued, whirling around to slam Inuyasha across the field, cutting into him with his poisoned claws. Inuyasha made a pained noise and stumbled to his feet, "What are you fuckin' talking about?" he spat, ripping out Tetsusaiga, which refused to transform.

"Kagome. Or have you forgotten about her with the sweet taste of that corpse in your mouth?" Sesshoumaru jaunted, smiling with twisted amusement as he easily dodged a sloppy, rage filled attack. "Shut your fucking mouth, Sesshoumaru! I can smell _her_ all over you! She betrayed _me_!" Inuyasha roared, swinging the rusted sword at Sesshoumaru. "Your priestess has filled your head with lies, Inuyasha!" Sesshoumaru called, slapping away Tetsusaiga with the luminously emerald whip with so much force that Inuyasha flew a good ten feet.

He was slower to rise this time, the poison made his movements sluggish, "She wouldn't lie to me." he growled, his gaze flicking crimson. Sesshoumaru lowered the whip, staring at his younger brother with no emotion, "You are a fool. You were never the type to see through such obvious schemes, were you?" Sesshoumaru shook his head, advancing forward, "I will not let you slide back to your pathetic priestess so easily. You will suffer for the pain you have caused." The whip came forth, slashing against Inuyasha relentlessly, slicing into his crimson hakama and haori and staining it a deeper red. Inuyasha snarled, holding up his arms and Tetsusaiga as defense as his eyes began to flicker. Sesshoumaru paused in the beating and knocked him unconcious with little effort, "Not today, Inuyasha." he murmured, before leaving the battle field, stained with blood.

Unknown to him, Kikyou quietly walked down the sloping terrain, watching Sesshoumaru with an odd look. There was no fiery outrage, nor hatred; just a calm, yet blank expression as she moved toward the bloodied and unconcious Inuyasha.

-

Kirara landed upon strong paws, flames licking across her legs as she slowly approached the entry way to the castle. Finally, she halted before the guards, tails lifted and tensely flickering as Sango and Miroku slid off her back. Jaken had long ago passed out within the jaws of Kirara, and so she lightly layed him down. Sango looked at the head guard, "Sir-- we mean no intrusion but--" her words were cut off as the guards parted.

"You have been expected and will be escorted to the Southern wing of the castle, follow me." One of the guards stated monotone, beginning to walk down one of the large corridors. Sango and Miroku exchanged confused looks but did as they were told and silently followed the guard.

-

It had been awhile since she had last seen Sesshoumaru. Kagome had become used to the fact that he seemed to always be around, atleast somewhere nearby. Startling as it was, she had grown to sense his presence, which was very distinct, like she had grown to sense Inuyasha's. Even thinking his name brought grief to her heart, she didn't even want to think about it at all. She inhaled deeply, taking a deep breath before speaking, "Whose room was this?" to the nearest healer which happened to be the eldest of them all.

The healer seemed wary of her as she answered slowly, "This wing used to house the female occupants and guests of Lord Sesshoumaru, before Lord Sasuki died and passed his throne to his son. His son, as you know, is the newly appointed lord of the Eastern territories; as I was saying, Lord Sesshoumaru has recieved very little guests since the threat nof war was first spoken of and has turned this wing into a temporary healing area." she finally ended, heaving a slow sigh as she chose to check Kagome's upper arms. "Your arms are fully healed, though the tendons have grown tight and need to be worked with. I reccomend, perhaps, some kind of ritual movement? Dancing, or the like." the healer stated, lifting Kagome's arms slightly and pressing her thumbs against the muscles.

Kagome winced at the touch, but nodded to her words, "I'll take up something like that, then." she answered softly, her eyes beginning to wander while her mind worked through the information she had just gathered. "Must have been lonely." she whispered absently, forgetting that youkai had superior hearing as the healer's head shot up, looking even more wary now, "What?" she asked in reference to Kagome's statement.

Kagome flushed, meeting her eyes with some sheepishness, "Well.. I was just saying how lonely it must have been for Lord Sesshoumaru." she repeated hesitantly, knowing how ridiculous that must sound. Accurate she was, for the healer shook her head and clicked disappointedly, "Lord Sesshoumaru does not have such weakness." before moving away to clean away some medicinal remedies.

Her own disappointment simmered within the pit of her stomach, "She's probably right." she spoke even softer, certain she wouldn't be heard. But what if she was wrong? People change, she was sure of it. He's not emotionless, no one is, even youkai have feelings and emotions, she reasoned with herself stubbornly. She tried to picture a time where she saw him without his mask, that hidden mask of his, and remembered the look of shock across his facial expression right before everything went black; the promise in his golden gaze when he told her not to worry. A warmth spread over her and a realization came to her at last..

"Kagome!" a tearful, cracking voice called excitedly over her thoughts and Kagome nearly leaped from the bed. Sango, looking weary but lively, stood with an equally happy Miroku at the door flap. Kagome's eyebrows shot up beneath her dark bangs and she sat up quickly, "Sango! Miroku! You're both alright!" she threw open her arms as both companions crowded in on her and hugged her tightly. Kagome felt moisture streaming down her pale cheeks as she clung to them, "Oh, I'm so happy.. I'm so glad you both are unharmed! What happened? How did you find me?" she asked in a rush, her wide eyes hungrily hoping for answers as she pulled back slightly. Miroku smiled gently, "We'll tell you everything, but first-- how did you manage ending up at Sesshoumaru's palace? I must admit, this was the last place I expected you to be at." he inquired with an arched brow. Sango unhooked the strap that linked her large weapon to her back and sat comfortably on the large futon, "Yes, we were shocked to hear you were here." she added in.

Kagome took a large breath and nodded to herself slightly, "After-- after what happened, I ran blindly into the forest and was nearly killed by a large wolf youkai-- by luck and fate alone Sesshoumaru appeared there and Rin begged him to not only save me but heal me, and then-- well, he sort of forced me into becoming Rin's-- ahem, permanent guardian." she replied sheepishly, "I agreed, of course, I wasn't sure where you two were and staying somewhere safe sounded like such a blessing I couldn't refuse!" she went on, her hand animatedly telling her story. Sango tilted her head toward the side slightly, "That's an odd thing for Sesshoumaru to do-- I mean, from what we've all seen, he's rather cold hearted." the taijiya pointed out, with Miroku nodding his agreement beside her. Kagome smiled a little and shook her head slightly, "Guys.. I really don't believe that anymore. Actually, after being here.." she paused, nervously fidgeting with the comforter that covered her lower half, "I believe he's a really kind person and I'm grateful he found me that day." she continued lowly.

Her companions were shocked into silence, only exchanging confounded looks amongst themselves but otherwise, not knowing what to say to her. Finally, Miroku shifted where he kneeled upon the floor, "Kagome.. I'm not sure I understand your reasons for believing such a claim, but I suppose you would know better than myself, or Sango since we were not present." he turned to Sango, who cleared her throat, "Kagome, you're my best friend and I trust your word.. it's just, well, it's a wild claim to me." she added in, looking shame faced, "Please don't be angry at me."

"It's alright." Kagome dismissed, understanding their obvious dislike for the demon lord, "I understand, I really do." she assured them when they looked at them doubtfully before smiling brightly, "Help me to my feet, will you? More explainations later, for now, I'm starved and want to see what's going on anyway." she ushered them to help her and they did so quite cheerfully, lifting her up on shaky legs before leading her down the hall.

-

Sesshoumaru returned from the battlefield, from the brief battle between his half brother less tense, and with more calm. He cracked his knuckles, feeling the tension still leaving his body as he walked with leisure back toward his castle. Now, a bit more time to think to himself without political concerns the priority. His first thoughts came back to the girl, Kagome, the single creature that had alone captured all of his attention these past few days, the one who contradicted every assumption he had made about humans and beings in general. His molten gaze roamed over the arm he had lost but regained all because of one powerful female, "However many times I can repeat it, this strangeness.. this foreign feelings always returns when my thoughts return to Kagome." he murmured to himself, moving his gaze back toward his palace where he could see the fire cat landing with some hesitation.

Why was she so perfectly formal, and yet treated him with the kindness of a true companion? It puzzled him, not only that, but the oddly soothing warmth that she radiated and the trust she showed in him alone. How foolish, but how interesting this concept was! He had arrived at the arching gateway at last, quicker than he had anticipated but as good a time as ever. His silent footsteps did not echo in the long curving hallways, lavishly decorated with antiques worth more than their weight in gold and it was in his studying of these corridors that he was nearly at Kagome's temporary room. Voices could be heard, how noisy humans could be, and he harmlessly halted where he could not be seen and listened. His keen sense of hearing picked up a number of sentences, and assorted voices and volumes..

"Oh, I'm so happy.."

"Yes, we were shocked to hear you were here."

"I believe he's a really kind person and I'm grateful he found me that day."

Sesshoumaru could not understand what he had just heard. Obviously, she was speaking of him but what madness was she speaking? Had that human girl really put such trust in him after only a few days? His heart thumped in a manner in which made him frustrated, his fingers curling inward as he tried to school his expression to one that was completely blank. After a beat of silence, he was again composed, just in time for his guests to come out of the room with cheerful gaits. Kagome had begun to lead them and was radiating pure bliss, a small yet perk smile across her pink lips; she stopped in her tracks, however, once she laid blue-grey eyes upon her host, Sesshoumaru. The smile became even moreso wide and she bowed her head in his direction, "Sesshoumaru." she greeted softly, meeting his gaze briefly.

"Kagome." he greeted in return, his eyes holding hers before flicking over toward Miroku and Sango, whom didn't seem the least bit pleased over his sudden arrival, though it was _his_ castle. "The taijiya and the monk. I should like to have your audience to hear about recent events." he began in monotone, before continuing soon after, "It concerns me, as it has to do with my worthless hanyou sibling." was the only explaination they recieved before his attention again returned to Kagome, "You are out of bed, have you healed so quickly?" he inquired, arching a snowy brow.

"Well.. as you can see, I can walk alright and I feel fine-- just a bit _starved_. " she exasperated, anxiously shifting her weight as she gave him a pleading look, "Really, I promise, I'm fine." she added honestly.

Sesshoumaru doubtfully stared at her in silence, before side stepping slowly toward the side to allow them to pass by. Kagome beamed in his direction, before looking toward her friends and motioning them to follow. Sango hurried to Kagome's side warily while Miroku followed in tow, almost protectively. Sesshoumaru closed his eyes for a moment, to savour the unique scent she left behind, "Keep walking forward and you shall run into the main hall, this is where Rin studies at this time. You will find her; remember that it is your responsibility to watch over her." he spoke to Kagome, raising his voice only a fraction though he knew she would hear him. He recieved no reply, but had expected none in the first place.

Listening as their combined footsteps faded down the hall, Sesshoumaru turned toward the noise slightly, "Kagome." he murmured as if he had only learned it a moment before. His perfect pale lips formed her name almost wistfully, before he turned and walked the opposite way.

-

"Inuyasha, Inuyasha.." his name was drawn out regretfully, her careful fingertips tracing his dirtied features lovingly. Dark eyes scanned over his bloodied form, which had healed for the most part, and an equally dark smile formed upon her doll like lips, "Soon, my love, I'll reverse what has been done and we can go back to the beginning. I just need to tie up a few things, and then.. patience." she whispered as he stirred from his unconcious state slightly. "You needn't rush back to conciousness. Just rest." she assured quietly, but he merely turned over slightly and breathed a name. Kikyou stiffened, her hands digging into the earth as she drew in a breath sharply, "_What?_" she hissed.

The name repeated itself within his mind, amongst the blackness and the void of pain, _'Kagome.' _

-

**Next Chapter: Reason.**

_Questions/Suggestions are welcome in reviews. Thank you all._


	6. Reason

**.Shades of Silver.**

_Chapter 6: Reason._

-

**R**in liked to read about the folklore in the texts her tutor gave her, the tutor had once told her that she was fairly advanced in the subject of reading for her age but it wasn't really a big deal to her. She was just drawn into the world of myth and lore, even some of the texts written by humans like herself were fascinating. Giggling the girl clutched even tighter to the worn book and scurried quickly over to her tutor, "Kawashi-san, may Rin go now?" she begged, holding up the book. Hirosaki Kawashi narrowed her eyes ever so slightly, before glancing outside; it appeared to be approaching evening, but surely the girl could study a bit more until then.

"Rin, I'm positive that you can wai--" interrupted in the midst of her sentence, the female crow youkai shot around upon her heel, wispy strands of her flat black hair falling over her dark, angry eyes.

Kagome was sheepishly trying to pry Rin's little fingers off the plain white yukata she had been dressed into, but evntually gave up on that task and instead hugged the little girl tightly, "Rin-chan! I missed you!" the former priestess quipped earnestly as Rin beamed up at her, "Rin missed Kagome very much!" the young girl gushed excitedly. "Ahem." Kawashi interrupted in turn, her slanted gaze piericing Kagome, "Who exactly are _you_? Rin has not been given permission to stop her studies." she stated promptly, turning her gaze upon Rin now, who cowered near Kagome. Kagome glanced down at Rin and smiled kindly, "Well, she has now been given permission." she stated in a friendly manner.

"Excuse me? I do not believe you have any say in that, human." the youkai sneered, "Rin, get over here and continue studying, or Lord Sesshoumaru will be quite angered." she continued, turning away from the group.

Sango sent the youkai a disgusted look, "Kagome, you're her guardian!" she whispered furiously whilst Miroku merely stood by and watched the squirmish quietly. Kagome growled a little herself, "I am her guardian and I do have say in that. In fact, more say than you. Rin-chan, please take us to the dining hall?" Kagome ended sweetly. Kawashi sputtered in fury, "What! Lord Sesshoumaru would not authorize some disgusting, foul human.. he will surely hear of this!" she swore, before storming away down one of the halls.

Kagome sighed in an irritated fashion, "Geez, what is with her?" she muttered to Sango and Miroku. Miroku smiled slightly, "Ah, Kagome-san, you know that most youkai-- if not almost all, hold either grudges against humans, or think themselves superior. Which, in a way, they are correct.. however, they needn't be so rude." he reminded calmly, while Kagome sighed softly again and nodded, "You're right Miroku. It's just so--so, I don't know, tiresome?" she followed the oblivious little girl as she lead them down down the hall.

"Here!" Rin suddenly squealed, pointing to a tall entrance, where one door was closed and the other large oak door was pulled open slightly. Kagome slowly peeked in and had to stifle a gasp of utter delight; it was beautiful! The ceiling rose high, with sparkling golden chandeliers dotting the dining hall. The walls were a calm shade of cream, with lovely paintings lining the walls. To the left of her, against the wall, was a decorated seat; crimson velvet lined in purple, the colour of royalty. _That must be Sesshoumaru's seat_, Kagome mused as her eyes fell upon the slightly smaller, but just as decorated seat beside him and then the few plain chairs beside each throne. A long, mahogany table was placed in front of the throne seats, and, Kagome noticed, many rows of similar tables were lined up in front of the throne seats for those of lower statice.

"Wow, it's so gorgeous in here." Sango spoke Kagome's thoughts, while Miroku murmured an eager agreement. Rin grasped Kagome's hand and pulled her over toward the throne seats, "I sit here!" she pointed at the second seat next to Sesshoumaru's throne seat. Kagome smiled at her before wondering to herself, _I'm guessing I would sit next to Rin.. or atleast near her, but where?_ Shaking her head, she gazed around with bubbling excitement. _This is just like out of a romantic movie!_ she thought with a mix of amusement and excitement. "Dinner starts soon! Sesshoumaru-sama will be here soon!" Rin went on, giggling slightly as she spun around before plopping down in her seat.

After a moment or two, people that resided at the castle, or within the castle's territory began spilling into the dining hall. A group of female youkai came in together, dressed lavishly in silk and an assortment of colours with long and heavy sleeves; they looked a bit like dancers.. _perhaps they are?_ Kagome wondered briefly before noticing that she was recieving many dirty looks, some didn't even bother to conceal their disgust at her presence. Soon, the hall was filled with chatter, becoming a dull roar in her ears. She, Sango and Miroku talked a bit, mostly about the things that had happened in the past few days.

"So, Kaede helped you escape? I hope she's alright.. Kikyou wouldn't harm her own sister, would she?" Kagome asked them, furrowing her brows in concern. "Kagome-san, I'm sure she wouldn't. I know that seems doubtful considering all that she's done.. but.." Miroku trailed off, not really knowing how he knew she wouldn't harm her own sister. Sango nodded slowly, "You're most likely right, Miroku. I have very slim doubt that she would ever do such a horrible thing." she finished with a comforting look toward Kagome.

"You two are right.. I guess I'm just worried over Kaede, she's been such a great older figure to me." Kagome went on quietly, before suddenly noticing how quiet the hall grew. Kagome glanced over at the entrance and saw Sesshoumaru striding inside with all the grace and prowess he had naturally; she was speechless as she watched his smooth movements, and just how powerful he appeared in that moment. It was both frightening and comforting at the same time.

He paused a few feet away from her, with two guards hesitating behind him. One them them took one look at her and her companions and curled his lip, "My Lord, shall I remove these.. humans?" he growled out. Lord Sesshoumaru ignored his words and met Kagome's eyes, "Kagome. How pleasant it is to see you made it here without any trouble." he spoke, in soft tenor tones. Kagome let out a silent sigh of relief and offered him a genuine smile, "Thank you, Sesshoumaru." she paused, looking a bit nervous, "Where.. where would you like me to sit?" she inquired softly, and saw both guards make scornful faces. Sesshoumaru inclined his head to the seat between him and Rin, "There." he replied simply, before brushing past her and taking a seat.

Kagome sank into her seat gratefully, next to Sesshoumaru. Sango and Miroku merely sat on the other side of Rin and remained quiet, though their eyes were animatedly flicking over the dining hall. The guards exchanged slightly confused, and somewhat annoyed glances with each other before walking back to guard the doors. Servents spilled from the kitchens and came over to Sesshoumaru's table first, serving them the finest red wine and laying out delicious plates of meats, freshly baked bread, fruits and a wide assortment of both raw and cooked vegetables.

Sesshoumaru touched nothing, instead choosing to cast his slanted gaze upon his people and his men. They seemed content, if a bit angered at Kagome and her companion's presence. A slight smirk dared to come unto his ivory lips as the arrogance of his people was now more aware to him. _We shall see if they dare challenge my decision._ he mused before glancing at Kagome slightly, _Even though she has recieved no wanted welcome from them she has not yet spoken of her displeasure or showed any outward reaction to it. Interesting_. his thoughts continued as he watched his guests tentively but graciously eat, and enjoy their dinner.

"Are you enjoying yourself, Kagome?" he inquired of her, arching a snowy brow as she nearly jumped within her seat. But her start was quickly forgotten as she gave him one of those looks; the soft smile, and bright eyes, "Very much so." she looked away slightly, and he thought he saw her pale cheeks becoming rosy, "I--well, thank you for everything, Sesshoumaru. You've really been very generous and kind to me." she whispered to him shyly, and met his gaze. He was startled to see unshed tears there, and even moreso thrown off when she gave him a dazzling smile, "I don't want to sound stupid-- it's just, I'm really lost in all of this. After what happened with Inuyasha, and Kikyou.. " a wince was seen briefly, "Things have seemed really dark. Also, my powers are gone.. I feel useless, really." she sighed and reached for the goblet to take a small sip. She cringed at the taste, but attempted to hide it by looking away, "So, I was wondering.." she fumbled on, trying not to ramble, "if you would teach me to fight." she rushed out in one breath.

Sesshoumaru looked at her impassively, as if he were sizing her up; not at all surprised by her request. "Do you think you would be capable of such combat? Hand to hand.. sword to sword, sword to flesh?" he questioned, looking at her. Kagome took a deep breath to steady herself, "I--.. yes, I do." she answered strongly, nodding her head slightly. Sesshoumaru slowly nodded his head, "Then.. I shall teach you the arts of fighting. But for now, eat and be happy; for I cannot stand to see you in such a state." he answered with truth, before turning away to speak to one of his advisers.

Kagome opened her mouth in surprise, then closed it lightly and shifted in her seat to face the table, and her empty plate. Hunger gripped her at last, and she filled her plate with roasted poultry, rice and the other items offered to her. Things went along relatively quiet, and Sesshoumaru's close proximity made her less tense; and having her friends with her made her extremely calm and happy. After eating, she could feel some of her strength returning-- but still, it felt as if part of her were missing. She felt a subtle tug inside her and placed a hand over her chest; a wave of dizziness came over her and suddenly she found herself clutching Sesshoumaru's hand. He quickly jerked his attention to her, "Kagome, are you in pain?" he demanded softly, as to not draw too much attention or cause panic.

Kagome closed her eyes for a moment, grasping his hand firmly but not overly tight, "I-- No, I'm alright.. I-I'm sorry." she whispered, feeling foolish to holding onto him at every moment. She stumbled to her feet, the dizziness gone and bowed hastily to Sesshoumaru, "I-- I need some air. I'm sorry." she stammered before rushing off and through the doors, ignoring the rising sound of curious murmurs from the other people within the dining hall. Sesshoumaru dug his claws into the arm-rests of his throne, "Silence." he snapped to the growing noise of chatter before rising abruptly to follow after her, "Resume eating and do not disturb my other guests." he ordered before disappearing out of the grand doors that linked the dining hall to the outer hallway.

Sango and Miroku looked at each other worriedly as their friend dashed away, but remained in their seats as to not cause any trouble. "Are you sure we should let Sesshoumaru go after her like that?" Miroku whispered to Sango who nervously looked at where her friend once sat, "She.. trusts him." was all she said.

-

Kikyou sucked in a sharp breath, a small clump of pale blue being pulled into her chest. She let out a shuddering breath and opened her eyes, and gazed down at her hands with a little smile of satisfaction. Her gaze shifted silently to Inuyasha, who sat prone across from her. "Inuyasha." she murmured, and he wordlessly rose from where he sat; a bit of life flickered into his eyes as well. "My love, my darling.." she whispered in a light headed manner as she held out her hand, which Inuyasha gently took and helped her to her feet, "Your hands.." he breathed, sounding a bit surprised, "they're warm. I can.. " he trailed off as she gazed at him with a dark smile.

"We have something left to do before we can start our.. " she hesitated, licking her lips as she searched for the right words, ".. our new beginning. Are you ready?" she ended, glancing at him. Inuyasha nodded earnestly, his golden gaze so unlike anything anyone had seen before, "Yes. I'd--I'd do anything for you, Kikyou." he promised.

Kikyou's features dimmed slightly, "Yes." she turned away from him slowly as she began to lead him toward the castle, "I know." she whispered, malice dripping from her words.

-

Naraku stroked the shimmering pink ball with his index finger, a malicious smirk curved upon his lips as dark curls fell over his shoulders. "Kikyou.. what a fool you are." he chuckled to himself, utterly amused with the proposition she had come to him with. The simpering wench had dared destroy his barriers with little effort, making him vulnerable until he was forced to listen to whatever ridiculous deal she desired to make. At first, what a chore it had seemed to be-- but, how wrong he had been. He gazed again at the powerful sphere within his hands, "You think you can repair the past, but you cannot. Oh, but how great it will be to see your cards tumble back upon you." he whispered. She had offered to give over the half sphere in her possession, along with her aid if needed-- who wouldn't benefit from a priestess as powerful as she? He had asked her what she wanted..

_Kikyou stood still, emotionless and seemingly impassive but inside her hatred coiled and curled like a copper spring, "I need your assistence. I want some way to corrupt Inuyasha. For him to desire me, and loathe his shard detecting whore. I don't care for the reasons, it does not matter to me." she stated, approaching closer to him._

_Naraku laughed his dark laugh and smiled at her, "And, my darling priestess, what shall I recieve in exchange for that?" he inquired, highly amused._

_Kikyou smiled a little, "Half of the shikon jewel, my powers if so desired and-- a chance at becoming a lord. The Eastern lands, I'm sure you've heard of.. the recent misfortune of the lord passing. His son is foolish and greedy, a little persuasion and you can have what he has. Or him at your will if you wish, Naraku." she went on, seemingly calm, "I know how you loathe this hiding, and this rank excuse for a palace. Why not take advantage of the people?" she persuaded, offered to him._

_Naraku's lip curled in distaste, "Interesting, Kikyou. We have a deal then. Now tell me, how will I gain such an advantage?"_

"Naraku?" the soft, near silent child's voice broke in and his memory shattered as he turned toward her. "Yes, what is it Kanna?" he asked boredly, tilting his head as she moved closer with her mirror, "Kikyou." she whispered and within the mirror he saw her walking, the hanyou filth in tow before the image flickered and went out. Naraku cursed beneath his breath, "Kikyou. Always aware, aren't you?" he stated.

-

Sesshoumaru followed the delicate scent of Kagome through the winding halls and then to the main entrance, out into the courtyard where the most flowers grew. He walked slowly and at ease, his white sleeves billowing in the light breeze that passed by while the scent of flowers and Kagome wafted toward him. Walking past a large growth, nearly as tall as him, of lush greenery he suddenly paused and turned to look in the space between, finding Kagome sitting there silently. She held in her hand a yellow flower, and lightly pulled off the petals one at a time, "Did I tell you about the vision?" she suddenly asked, breaking the silence. Sesshoumaru watched her impassively, "No." he replied, and he could see a little smiling pull at her lips. "I saw Kikyou and Inuyasha, before I died. They were together." she went on softly, sounding neither angered nor upset.

"Together?" he repeated, questioningly as he took a step closer to her form. She nodded slowly, as if she seemed unsure but then her gaze met his and it was then that he understood, "I see." he murmured, not sure as to what to say. "I can't get it out of my mind. It makes me cringe, makes me angry.." she crushed the precious flower in a fist before uncurling her fingers, "I was always her shadow." she whispered with the slightest hint of hurt before it was gone.

Sesshoumaru kneeled before her and grasped her chin between two clawed fingers and lifted her face to face him, "You are a shadow of no one. You are Kagome and you mean very much to many people." he told her, holding her gaze with his own. Kagome clenched her hands together in her lap, closing her eyes tightly, "Even you?" she questioned shakily, hesitantly meeting his eyes. Sesshoumaru stiffened slightly, his hand twitching just the slightest and Kagome's gaze hardened, "I-I understand. Forgive me, Sesshoumaru." she whispered, swallowing hard as she pulled away from him with no trouble; he didn't hold her back. She rose to her feet and wrapped her arms around herself, "I'm.. going to go to sleep. Goodnight, Sesshoumaru." she whispered before walking away quickly.

Sesshoumaru slowly rose to his feet, seemingly composed, but his claws dug into the soft flesh of his palms, drawing blood as he stood there staring at the sky. Many emotions swelled within his chest, and he stayed there for most of the night.

-

The next morning, Kagome awoke feeling rather fatigued. She sighed softly, rolling onto her stomach and nuzzling her head against the thick, feather pillow that was covered with red silk cases. She had managed to find her way back to the room she had first moved into when she first got her, since it was relatively closer and all she wanted to do was sleep away everything. Feeling her tired spell beginning to wear away into being wide awake, she glanced out between the maroon curtains covering the large windows and saw that it was atleast around noon, if a little earlier.

She smiled to herself; being in the Sengoku Jidai well over a year and a half, learning to tell time without watches definately came in handy. Thinking about technology made her think about her family-- she shook her head, they would understand her long absence, they always did she realized with a smile. _I missed breakfast, but some food should be leftover in the kitchens..or maybe just some fruit still sitting out._ she thought to herself before pulling herself out of the large futon with the draping canopy. She moved quietly over to where the silk kimonos were kept, but was startled to see a piece of parchment sitting upon them once she opened the drawer.

_Come to the dining hall when the sun is highest._

The note said in spiraling and curling kanji that was breathtakingly beautiful in form. At the bottom was Sesshoumaru's name printed in the same lovely kanji. Kagome's smile faltered somewhat at last night's events; _what was I thinking? Of course not him, he--.. _ she shook her head and moved aside the note, before taking out a very nice lavender yukata and wrapping the silk garment around her slender form. She slipped on the wooden sandels left out for her and brushed out her hair before just leaving it down as usual and while doing that, she wondered how her friends were. They were most likely sleeping in, after all, they had traveled a long ways to find her; thus, she decided to just let them sleep instead of pestering after them. She slipped cautiously from her room and wandered down the hall to the main area, where the entrance was located, before turning down the hall to the right and then wandering into the dining hall.

Kagome saw Sesshoumaru rise from his throne with something in his hand, hidden by his wide sleeves as he leisurely came to meet her. She watched his expression carefully, but could not see past his stoic mask and felt bitterness swell inside her chest. "Kagome." he greeted lightly, eyeing her choice of dress and inwardly smiling to himself; _How lovely she is.. for a human._ he thought idly as he watched her refuse to meet his eyes, "Sesshoumaru." she greeted in turn.

He unfurled his hand and placed an apple into her palm, "Hungry?" he inquired, quirking a brow. Kagome took it appreciatively and smiled slightly, "Thank you. I am hungry, actually." she took a bite and looked at him curiously, "So.. why am I supposed to meet you here?" she asked of him after she had finished chewing and then swallowing the bite she took. Sesshoumaru nodded slightly at her words, "You wanted to learn the art of combat, so I have decided I shall begin teaching you today." he told her as he motioned for to follow him out of the dining hall.

Kagome followed him quietly, besides the soft tapping of her wooden sandels against the smooth granite floors. She finished the apple by the time they had arrived to well-- wherever he had taken her and she searched around quickly for a place to throw it out. Startled out of her looking as his hand pulled the apple core from her hand gently and held it up in his own for her to see. The slight scent of burning came to her attention before his hand began to glow slightly, poison came forth, melting the apple core into nothingness before the light around his hand faded.

Kagome raised her eyebrows in surprise and gasped a little. Sesshoumaru paid no heed to this and turned around silently, leading her into the dojo that he ritually practiced in whenever he had free time. Kagome gazed around at the simple cream walls, and over in the corner where there was a selection of bamboo or wooden swords along with other items. The floor was partially padded whilst the other half was firm wooden floors.

"I want to see what you know about combat, so first we shall have a brief dual." he stated, breaking the long silence at last and Kagome nervously nodded at his words. "Take off your sandals." he ordered and she complied to his wishes, slipping them off her feet quickly. He then led her over to the wooden floor area and took a defensive stance. Kagome mimicked what he did, and before she knew it, he was beside her; he elbowed her side roughly, sending her stumbling to the side. Instinctively she ducked just as his arm came around to grab her and then she snatched said arm and froze. Sesshoumaru took advantage of this and brought his other arm around her lithe frame to encase her against his chest.

Kagome exhaled sharply and made a noise of frustration in the back of her throat. "What's wrong, _human_? Am I being too rough?" his breath tickled her ear, but his words burned her. She hooked her leg around his and pulled forward, before slamming her back against his chest with all her might, sending them both unexpectedly to the floor. Sesshoumaru fell lightly, expecting the fall and loosened his arms as Kagome twisted sharply in his grasp to face him with a flushed face, "You--you.. _jerk!_" she hissed as she grasped onto his arms and forced them back beside his head.

Sesshoumaru exhaled slowly, his expression as stoic as ever as he faced her-- mere inches from her own face, "Tsk.. is that all you can do, Kagome? Or do you have other things in mind besides.. fighting?" he whispered to her as she continued pinning him down. Shock streaked across her features and then blushed deeply, "N-- no. You pervert!" she exclaimed meekly before letting out a yelp as he pulled them both up and then had her pinned against the floor firmly.

His white locks cascaded down over his shoulders onto either side of her face as he leaned close to her, "We're going to have to work on that." he stated calmly, and what he was referring to-- she wasn't sure she wanted to know. She gulped nervously, as she stared up at him with a mix of curiousity and anger. Sesshoumaru moved to his feet and pulled her up with him with little effort. He brushed his kimono off before facing her, "It appears that you cannot fight unless you are provoked. Which is, of course, rather good considering you're not reckless like my foolish brother." he began in his usual monotone voice before looking at her seriously, "You need to study my movement. Youkai are far faster than any being and that speed, whether the youkai themselves are strong or skilled, is what can kill." he told her as he moved over to a small closet and pulled out a cotton kimono. "There is a small room over there," he motioned to the sliding doors across the room, "Change into this and then I can teach you." he ordered as he handed her the item.

Kagome nodded slightly, taking the garment silently before slowly walking across the room. She pushed open the sliding shoji doors and slipped inside, closing them behind her. Sesshoumaru exhaled deeply, watching the sillhouette of her slender form for a few moments before jerking his attention away as someone small suddenly burst inside the dojo, panting animatedly.

"My-my-- lord! Oh, how this lowly Jaken has searched the palace for you!" he threw himself at Sesshoumaru's feet, nearly blubbering in excitement and anxiety at finally seeing his Lord, "I was unconcious for a full day and a half! Thanks to those sniveling, filthy _humans_! They-they th-threatened me, Lord Sesshoumaru! T-to bring them here!" he rambled on, not aware that Lord Sesshoumaru was only half listening to the green imp.

"Jaken." he silenced as Kagome peeked outside of the sliding doors, hoping not to interrupt. Sesshoumaru motioned her forth with one hand and she wandered over, a bit curious as she came to stand next to Sesshoumaru, "Jaken, you led Sango and Miroku here?" she inquired, a bit surprised. Jaken gave her a dark look, "Not by will, mind you, you stupid human." he growled toward her and she glared at him in return, "I only asked, you rude and idiotic toad!" she snapped, forgetting all about Sesshoumaru as she took a threatening step forward. Jaken spat at her, "Idiotic toad! I-I'll have you know I-I'm Lord Sesshoumaru's most trusted a-adviser!" he seethed and Kagome laughed mockingly, "Yeah right. When you go around insulting everyone? I think _Lord Sesshoumaru_, " she mimicked Jaken's voice, "wants someone with a little bit more manners!" she quipped before Sesshoumaru grasped her shoulder firmly, "Kagome." he warned, looking at her.

Kagome flushed in shame and looked away while Jaken smirked and made a face at her. Sesshoumaru turned a sharp eye on Jaken, "Enough, Jaken. What is it you want?" he growled softly and Jaken immidietly bowed to him once more, "O-o-h yes!" he panicked, "T-there are t-two visiters here to see you!" he stammered out. Sesshoumaru bit back a snarl, his gaze slanting, "And you decided to tell me now?" he asked, his voice fairly quiet as he referred the the unending rant along with the fight with Kagome. Jaken wrung his hands together nervously, his entire form quivering, "Y-y-yes.." he whimpered out as Sesshoumaru took a step toward him. Kagome lightly touched his arm, "You should go see who they are. It might be important." she told him softly and he took her hand for a moment, "You are coming with me. It seems that the only visiters I have been recieving deal with you and ultimately concern you. Come, we shall go." he let go of her hand and she tentively followed after him, leaving Jaken still cowering on the floor in his wake.

-

Sesshoumaru and Kagome walked along side each other quietly, before Kagome hesitantly broke the silence, "Sesshoumaru.. I was wondering.." she paused slightly, chewing on her lower lip nervously, "How long are you going to allow me to stay here?" she questioned at last, her voice quiet. Sesshoumaru did not immidietly answer her, and the silence was so deafening she could hear her heart thumping nervously. "I was under the impression you would not be leaving at all." he said finally, after a long pause, glancing back at her with his calm molten gaze. Kagome looked up slightly, "Well.. I know I have duties with Rin, and I really care about her as well, but-- what about the shikon jewel shards?" she caught up with him slightly and looked at his face. Sesshoumaru met her gaze and slowed to a halt in the hallway, "If I let you go, would you even return?"

The question threw her off guard and her blue grey orbs filled with confusion, "Sesshoumaru.. of course I would. " she said at last, clasping her hands together, "Don't you trust me?" she looked at him with hurt etched in her features. Sesshoumaru's breath hitched and he wasn't sure how to answer this-- it had never occured to him on whether or not he _did_ trust her. Did he? He noted the way she fearfully wringed her hands together; fear of what? His lack of trust? But, he did trust her if he had left Rin in her care, along with allowing her own companions to reside in the castle despite the fact they would likely kill him on the battlefield.

"Yes." he uttered softly, not meeting her searching gaze. Kagome fought internally with herself but before she could say anything, he began to walk again, his strides considerably faster, "Come, we must make haste." he stated without looking behind him as she struggled to catch up with him. Moving along side him swiftly, they reached his meeting area in no time-- she had never seen it before herself. Another set of throne chairs sat there, much like in the dining hall. He moved to sit within his throne chair, and she sank beside him upon the wooden chair to his left; the room echoed ever repeating silence before a guard finally peeked in through the doors, mouthing something to Sesshoumaru. The Lord of the Western lands nodded slightly and the great doors were pushed open and the two people that had requested his audience stepped inside with silence, four guards along side them.

Kagome gasped audibly, and the colour drained from her face as she pressed herself hard against her seat. It couldn't be-- a massive amount of fear began to cling to her as she met the gaze of the one who had tried to kill her-- his eyes slanted with a dark hatred and his lips curled slightly in her direction. Kagome began to shake slightly, "Sessho-shoumaru.." she whispered near silently, her lips barely moving as she clutched the arm rests of the chair until her knuckles turned white.

Sesshoumaru could have choked upon the wave of fear that Kagome radiated and could not understand it. Pieces and bits of the conversation she long ago had with the old woman of the hut he brought her to came into his mind;

_As he lifted his claws to deal the final blow.._

_digging his claws into her soft flesh, drawing blood_

_throwing her to the ground harshly_

Sesshoumaru remained composed, though his insides coiled with fury; he had not only broken her heart, he had attempted to kill her. He injured her, chased and hunted her down like a lowly human hunting dog. His calm, deadly tranquil gaze rested upon the still forms of Inuyasha and Kikyou with a mix of anger and morbid curiousity.

"Inuyasha, my half brother. Kikyou, the priestess." He greeted between fanged teeth, tilting his head as he smiled dangerously, "What would be the meaning of this unexpected meeting?"

-

**Next Chapter: Warmth.**


	7. Warmth

**.Shades of Silver.**

_Chapter 7: Warmth._

-

**K**agome struggled to regain her composure, and slowly she felt her body relax beneath the tension that had rapidly built once her eyes met Inuyasha. _What are they doing here? How did they find me-- unless they were following Sango and Miroku the whole time. _ her thoughts, thankfully, were secret to only her and so, she avoided their gazes and turned her attention to her lap while her thoughts continued on. _Kikyou seems-- she seems different, I can't just feel it_ Kagome inched her gaze up hesitantly and looked over the dead priestess, _she's not so pale anymore.. why? What's going on? _ something pulsed inside her and her eyes widened, "Wait.." she whispered to herself and slowly straightened herself in her seat. _No.. it can't be! _ she panicked, but tried to swallow her anxiety and remained completely still and silent.

Sesshoumaru was sensing very different emotions from the human girl sitting stiff beside him. Some were understandable to him-- fear, anxiety and the like; but what of surprise? Out of the corner of his slanted gaze, he could watch her easily and felt his rage melting away slightly to a simmering irritation. She was staring ahead of her, toward the undead priestes-- _ah, I see now_ he thought to himself as he turned his attention toward Kikyou. The pieces began to slowly drop into place. _Kikyou is the incarnation of Kagome, the only way for her to truly live, is to attain Kagome's-- or, perhaps I should say, her soul. _ He found himself staring at the two beings whom had been afflicting Kagome all along and yet, they had shown up here. Why?

Kikyou waited patiently, her ghost of a smile never flickering from the place upon her no longer ashen lips, "As you have probably gathered.. I am taking back my soul." she began, closing her eyes as she heard Kagome's audible gasp and Inuyasha's sound of surprise, "That would mean, that Kagome is slowly dying. I know of this, and I do not plan on stopping my arrangements. However, I know of other means of living for Kagome.. if you so wish it." she finished, moving her gaze from the stunned Kagome, to the silent Sesshoumaru. "So, what say you, Lord Sesshoumaru? Do you care enough for this.." she cast a disgusted look toward Kagome and was pleased to see her flinch, ".. human, ordinary girl?"

Sesshoumaru was relax upon his throne seat, but his insides were raging. He dared to glance at Kagome who slowly met his gaze with a mix of anguish and anxiety; even now he could plainly see the loss of her once pink colour and the fatigue that clung to her body. Kagome averted her gaze at last, and Sesshoumaru returned his gaze to Kikyou with an iciness that caught even _her_ breath, "Name your price." he emphasized each word calmly and Kikyou managed to regain that odd smile of hers. "A room in which to stay within for approximately two days and multiple guards to keep any and every one at bay for that span of time. I need a safe place, Lord Sesshoumaru, to finish out my ritual. " the once dead priestess answered innocently, such a simple request that even Sesshoumaru felt uneasy trusting her.

"When shall you be needing this room?" Sesshoumaru replied after a beat of silence.

"Soon. I do not have the direct number of days, however I can tell you that it will be soon. In addition, here is my partial half of the deal--" Kikyou reached into her robes, pulling out a small vile filled with a near white liquid, that was filled to the brim. Kagome lifted herself in her seat, and furrowed her eyebrows in confusion when she saw that it was surrounded with a glowing light blue aura. Sesshoumaru tilted his head a fraction, "I see. Is this the alternate means of living?" he inquired, motioning toward the small container. Kikyou stared into it's clear depths, "No." she answered simply, before glancing upwards and meeting only Sesshoumaru's eyes, "This will give her strength and life until I return. Then, as the ritual is performed I will go through a process to keep her alive for-- well, that should be enough said." she left off, tinkling the the vial experimentally. Sesshoumaru grunted softly, but said nothing more as Kikyou stepped forward slowly with Inuyasha following at her heels, deadly eyeing the twosome.

"Just one difficulty with this." Kikyou mentioned as she held up the vial, "This contains pure, untainted miko powers. This will unleash whatever little power you have, Kagome." a rather chilly look was exchanged with Kagome, "There might be a bit of pain, perhaps another little show of colour like before." Kikyou smirked to herself, but Kagome noticed it and clenched her fists at her sides, "Once you touch it, there begins the effects until you drink it. If you happen to become.. unstable, during doing so, Sesshoumaru cannot hold it for you. It will disinigrate him. In fact, do not do this near any filthy youkai you happen to-- care about." she spat, shaking her head. Kagome narrowed her eyes at her incarnation, "Unlike you Kikyou, hate does not inhabit me. I love, I _care_-- that is what makes it possible for me to be around my _friends_." Kagome stood up, and walked forth, pulling the vial from the inwardly seething Kikyou.

Her breath was sucked in as a cooling feeling spread over her fingertips and through her hands. She turned around, however, and looked at Sesshoumaru who returned her gaze unflinchingly, "Do you trust me, Sesshoumaru?" she asked him, her voice soft as she looked up into his golden gaze. Unsure of why she was asking such, Sesshoumaru gave a slight incline of his head. Kagome lifted her hand slowly, with Kikyou letting out a noise of annoyance, "You stupid girl, what are yo--" the words caught in her throat as Kagome pressed the vial into his hands gently.

Sesshoumaru gave a jerk of surprise, before his features molded into one of interest, "Kagome." he uttered gently, looking from the vial to her eyes. Kagome smiled a little, "Thank you." she whispered before turning away from him to face Kikyou with a serene expression, "So, I just need to drink it?" she clarified seriously. Kikyou shut her mouth with a strong click of her teeth and clenched her jaws, nodding stiffly. Inuyasha placed a clawed hand upon her shoulder and leaned close to her face, "Are you alright?" he murmured, his glance held onto Kagome's. Kikyou relaxed her form and nodded slightly, "I am, Inuyasha." she replied lightly as Kagome clenched her fists together and blinked a few times.

Sesshoumaru watched this subtle display quietly before wrapping an arm around Kagome's slender waist, pulling her so that she molded against his side comfortably, "Kagome." the way he said hear name caused her to swallow nervously, it gave her an almost-- too good of a feeling. "I will take you to my courters where you can drink that in quiet." he murmured, though he knew that all of them had heard his words; he was not attempting to hide them, afterall. Kagome nodded slowly, offering him another shy smile, "I appreciate it. I--.. Sesshoumaru, you'll stay with me.. right?" she looked up at him, ebony eyebrows furrowing with concern, "Of course. I will be there with you, if you need me." he answered quietly not soon after.

They were both startled out of their small, but brief conversation by the sound of a commotion beside them. Jerking around, Kagome found that it was over in the mere seconds it took for her to whirl around, "What--.. " Kagome trailed off, studying the scene. Kikyou clutched her shoulder, where blood seeped between her fingers, and stared at Inuyasha with an incredulous look; said hanyou was kneeling on the ground, smoke rising from his body as he stammered out apologies as he angrily stared at Kagome instead.

Sesshoumaru curled his lip in distaste and tugged Kagome tighter instinctively, pulling her form closer to him as he strode forward, "What is going on?" he demanded coolly, eyeing them. Kikyou whimpered slightly, gasping out as she clutched her wound, "You--..you still look at her." she hissed toward Inuyasha, who leaped to his feet rather painfully, "Kikyou, I-- fuck, didn't you see the way he-- I'm _not_, I love _you_." he professed vehemently, curling a hand into a fist. Kagome sunk back against Sesshoumaru in shock, before she jerked forward, "Inuyasha!" she cried, shaking her head causing thick black locks to sway across her shoulders violently, "I--.. I thought you--.." she had began to cry unknowingly and gasped out the words.

Sesshoumaru gripped her arms tightly, but avoided harming her with his claws, "Kagome! _Kagome._" he demanded, trying to capture her attention as he held her back with little effort. The girl choked on a sob, "I give up!" she shouted at the shocked hanyou, who had dropped his clawed fist to his side, "I just want you to know.." she breathed out, suddenly fatigued as she looked at him with red rimmed teary eyes, "I.. _I'm_ _letting you go_." she whispered before falling back limply in Sesshoumaru's arms. Kikyou seemed blank as she stood there beside Inuyasha, still clutching the sluggishly bleeding wound; however, Inuyasha choked, "Kagome, I.." his eyes seemed to clear for a moment and he looked at her with the strongest amount of regret she had ever seen before. She turned her head to the side, glancing at him out of the corner of her eyes, "I loved you." she admitted at last, softly and she could feel Sesshoumaru pulling her back against his chest gently, which vibrated with a soft growl.

Inuyasha choked slightly, his eyes widening as he clenched his fists, "_What?_" he whispered weakly, taking a step forward toward her. Sesshoumaru pinned him with a hard stare, "Stay back." he commanded quietly and Inuyasha stiffened with a growl of frustration and any further words were turned into a yell of pain when Kikyou turned on him viciously, her hands up turned as a whirling ray of rouge slammed into the hanyou who began to writhe on the ground in agony once he fell. Kagome clenched the vial within her hands tightly, "No!" she screamed and a rippling wave of blue tore into Kikyou, causing her to shriek in shock and pain before crumpling to her knees.

Inuyasha was silent as he laid prone upon the sparkling castle floors, blood oozing from his mouth as he shallowly breathed. Kikyou dragged herself up, eyes darkening as a small moan tore from her throat quietly . As soon as the doors were unlocked, a swarm of guards bustled in, talking loudly all at once, attempting to gain their Lord's attention. Sesshoumaru grit his teeth in anger, "Those fools." his attention focused foremost on Kagome, who was quiet in his arms; he wasn't the only one to notice, the guards halted in their tracks as they openly gawked at the unfamilar scene of their powerful youkai leader embracing a human girl. "Take them and escort them back upon nuetral grounds." Sesshoumaru ordered before looking back down at Kagome as a pair of random guards lifted Inuyasha, and grabbed Kikyou to escort them silently out of the room.

Her eyes were fluttered shut, her face pale as she leaned heavily against Sesshoumaru, "Can.. can you help me to your room?" she whispered, not even bothering to move, or look toward him. She felt him nod against her, before his cold voice struck out into the large room, "If any of you have something to say, say it now." he threatened in smooth tones, "Why were there no guards in here? There was much noise and commotion and not a single one of you lifted a pathetic claw to come inside." he growled out, narrowing his gaze a fraction. The guards exchanged slightly confounded glances; one guard finally spoke up in the sea of silence, "My lord, the door was locked. We were pounding on the door and shouting, we even tried to break it down. But we were unable.." he faltered into silence.

"Impossible." Sesshoumaru declared, though Kagome stirred in his arms and worriedly opened her eyes, "It was Kikyou." she told him softly, but she was confident many of the guards heard her as well. Voices began to rise as they talked amongst each other, wondering who this 'Kikyou' was and what exactly was going on. "Silence." he commanded once more, before striding out of the room with Kagome at his side and still clasped within his arms gently.

-

Sango stretched leisurely, magenta orbs closed serenely as she rolled over onto her back with ease. Something was caught beneath her back, though; she would had left it there if it weren't so uncomfortable. Wiggling over slightly, freeing whatever item it was, she turned over and fluttered open her gaze. Sango leapt backwards, tumbling off the large futon into a heap upon the floor, sputtering in rage, "_Miroku!_ What the hell are you doing in my bed!" she shouted as she rose to her feet. Miroku yawned softly as he stretched out upon the same futon Sango had launched herself from moments before, "Who me?" he inquired innocently, cracking open one violet eye to look at her. Sango muttered something unintelligible beneath her breath and hastily slipped on her wooden sandals.

Miroku sat up slowly, stretching slightly as he yawned out, "Where are you going, darling?" he teased with a lecherous grin. Sango glared at him, before picking up the nearest item and throwing it at his head before turning away, "I'm going to find Kagome, you perverted monk!" she tossed over her shoulder before storming out. Miroku ducked out of sheer instinct and flinched when he heard the antique vase crash against the wall behind him. Shrugging a bit, he laid back down to catch some more sleep, "Hope that wasn't too valuable." he mumbled before drifting off.

Kirara growled softly at all the noise, disrupting her sleep at the foot of the futon. Uncurling herself, she gave a little mewl as she stretched before lightly padding out of the room to wander about and explore, utterly silent save for the soft pitter-patter of her paws against the floors.

-

_Poor Kagome-chan, she's been through a lot lately. I just hope we can all sort through this and go back to the way things were before_ Sango mused forlornly as she quietly walked down the hallway, not quite sure where she was or even where she was going but hoping that she would eventually run into Kagome. _She might be with Sesshoumaru._ that thought caused her to stop in here tracks. _Why did I just think that? Why would she-- but, maybe?.. No! _ Sango shook her head, finding the possibility of Kagome enjoying his company. Generous or no, he was still a cold hearted youkai Lord. Recalling a memory of the night before, Sango could remember the way Sesshoumaru appeared as Kagome left the hall; frustrated, and yet.. concerned?

It didn't seem possible to her, and Sango knew it probably never would. Moving forward, she rounded the corner only to gasp aloud in shock, "Kagome! What happened?" she asked worriedly, rushing forward to the form of the weakly walking Kagome who was held in Sesshoumaru's arms gently. The youkai Lord paused in his footing, irritatingly watching the taijiya throw questions at the younger girl with well meant concern, "Taijiya, Kagome requires rest. Move." he held onto the thin string of patience he had within him as Kagome shifted next to him, "Sango.. I'm alright, really." she sighed out, pressing a hand against Sesshoumaru's tight stomach to steady herself.

Sango chewed on her bottom lip, before looking up at Sesshoumaru with a somewhat hard look, "I think I should help her walk. She needs someone closer to her own height to steady herself." she lied, when in truth she mainly wanted to offer Kagome some familar comfort and distance her from the youkai lord slightly. She didn't want to take the chance of him becoming annoyed with her friend and harming her further. Kagome struggled to keep her body upright as Sesshoumaru narrowed his gaze down at the determined taijiya, "No. Move, or I will remove you myself." he took a single step forward and was pleased when he saw Sango falter.

_Damn! Should have brought my weapon.. _Sango thought to herself, inwardly cursing as she took a hesitant step backwards and away from him. "Stop." Kagome whispered, tired and more than a little irritated, "Don't threaten my friend, Sesshoumaru, and Sango.. listen, I'm alright with Sesshoumaru." she went on, before falling into silence. Sango clenched a fist in frustration, before slowly turning to allow him to pass.

The youkai lord brushed past her and Sango spoke beneath her breath so that only he would hear her, "Harm her and you will die by my hands." her gaze shifted down the hall, glaring into nothingness as her wounded pride and feelings throbbed as a dull ache within her. Sesshoumaru said nothing, only clutched Kagome a little tighter as he moved swiftly down the hall. Sango reluctantly turned to stare at where they had once stood, her mind in turmoil, _Kagome.. why are you protecting him?_ she wondered with a mix of anger and bewilderedment.

-

Pulling back the rich crimson silk flap that covered the entrance to his private courters, Sesshoumaru gently escorted Kagome to the large futon in front of them. Kagome crawled onto the soft futon, sinking into the silk comforter with a sigh of contentment, "Thank you.." she breathed as she finally looked down into her cupped palms at the vial, which glowed luminously in the dark room, whose curtains were pulled shut. Sesshoumaru sank next to her on the futon, glancing at the vial with an empty expression. Kagome lifted her head, features glowing pale in the room, "I guess now is a good time, ne?" she smiled a little and pulled the small lid off the vial.

It was like a breath of winter air; crisp, and cold but with a soothing after effect that left her wide awake. The youkai Lord beside her gave a sharp intake of air, but she knew that if she looked at him, he would still have his familar cold mask in place. She looked into the swirling depths, before putting it up to her lips with a mix of anxiety and fear before drinking the liquid. As the last drop fell into her mouth, her hand jerked and dropped the vial as she lurched forward, her eyes wide in panic. The liquid swam into her blood stream, furiously mixing in with her human genes and making them stronger.

Her eyes rolled into the back of her head, it seemed as she fell back with another great jerk of her body. Her lithe form writhed and twisted with what seemed like agony, and within her mind all she saw was black.

Sesshoumaru watched the scene with mixed emotions. _What is wrong with myself? All day long have these intruding emotions plagued me.. Kagome, what is it about you that makes me weak?_ he mused almost angrily, before he moved forward to grab her arms and pin them above her head gently and ignored the way she lashed against his restraining arms, "Ah-- nn.. I-- I _can't stand you!"_ she cried out, jerking her head to the side, "Why.. why did you do this to me? I trusted you! I gave up my-- nnugh-- my life.. my village!" Kagome struggled harder and Sesshoumaru began to notice the way her skin was heating, burning now-- but his hands only held tighter.

"Kagome, listen to _me_." he demanded of her struggling form softly, pinning her back even harder as the long, pale hair that adorned him fell across his shoulders and pooled on either side of her face. She ignored him, and tears leaked out of the corner of her eyes, "_Inuyasha.. _" she whimpered, and this time it wasn't her voice, "_I just wanted to be normal, our goals were so similar.. weren't they? We both wanted to fit into this world. I'm sorry._" her voice faded and Kagome curled her hands around to grab Sesshoumaru, who was studying her face intensely, and held onto him tightly. Her purifying powers lashed out around them, rising into a small bubble that enveloped both of them before pulling itself violently back into Kagome's chest.

Sesshoumaru was extremely puzzled, and curiousity built within him as well, _That was not Kagome,_ he realized first as the young girl sank back against the futon with a soft sigh _It was Kikyou, her incarnation_. he knew this now, from what he had seen but what was the reason Kikyou surfaced inside of Kagome? _How is such a thing possible? Kikyou is clearly living now, at least in literal terms_ he pondered over this as he gently released her wrists, which were encircled with red from where his hands clutched her. Kagome opened her eyes slowly, only to peer into Sesshoumaru's soft features and he merely looked back at her, but the mask had fallen-- and she found that she wasn't as surprised as she should have been, "Why doesn't your purifying power destroy me?" he inquired of her, pressing a delicately clawed hand beside her shoulder.

Kagome smiled at him softly, though her gaze would not meet his, "I think.." she started, only to falter, "Because.. I would never harm those I care about." she felt it was true, even if it was altered slightly. Sesshoumaru was the one to look away from her girlish features this time, "And.. you care, for this Sesshoumaru?" he closed his eyes, _This is unnatural. She cannot, it goes against nature. We are born enemies._ his thoughts pressed fiercely even as Kagome's hand lifted to touch his cheek lightly, enough to persuade him to look at her. "Yes." she slowly dropped her hand to her side, "I do." she released the breath she had been holding as Sesshoumaru gritted his teeth together, baring his fangs slightly as he gripped her shoulders suddenly within a tight grip, "Why? I _am_ a youkai, a sworn enemy. I have always been such, since the moment I first saw you within my father's grave." he growled out, directing a glare toward her.

She didn't seemed fazed, though her eyebrows furrowed in anger, "My heart does not place beings in categories, Sesshoumaru! I don't care if you're youkai.. that has never mattered to me. I never cared that Shippou was a youkai, nor that Sango was a human.." _And Inuyasha, as a hanyou.._ she continued in her mind. "Once, I was a bitter enemy. What has happened between then and now?" he demanded vehemently, pushing her into the futon, "Youkai and human kind, we do not mix. _It is against nature_." he wasn't sure now, whom he was trying to convince; himself, or Kagome. Kagome laughed out humourlessly as she glared at him heatedly, "Against nature? Are you kidding! Sesshoumaru, what has gotten into you? Why is it so hard to accept?" she didn't rea.lize that each word she ground out clawed away at his control.

He clenched his eyes shut, _I am not my worthless brother, I will not lose control_ he repeated in his concious mind but outwardly he snarled in anger and jerked away from her in a sudden manner, rising away from the futon in a flurry of white. Kagome struggled up, feeling her strength had returned and increased ten fold, and rose up as well, "Don't walk away from me, Sesshoumaru. Stop running away from this." she grabbed his wide sleeve as he turned away from her. He snarled, whirling around on her, "This Sesshoumaru does not run away from _anything_. Do you dare challenge me, human?" he snapped, crimson beginning to line his vision. Kagome fell back slightly, her eyes clouding with hurt.

She set her lips into a firm line, and slowly looked down, "Forgive me, Lord Sesshoumaru." she whispered softly before turning away from him. She felt the familar moisture pricking at her eyes, "I will be in my room until dinner." she went on, her voice only shaking slightly as she quickly left his courters.

Sesshoumaru watched her as she left, his advanced hearing listening as her footsteps faded. _I am no better than the hanyou filth that is my brother. Here I am, making a vow to do what I can for the girl that has given to me.. and I break her. _ he mused bitterly, his anger rising but this time at himself. _She cannot care for myself. She is a human girl, oblivious and naive to all that goes on in the youkai way of life_. he persisted to himself, but the defense sounded weak even to him.

"My lord?" a soldier of higher rank inquired, seemingly anxious, interrupting Sesshoumaru's thoughts. "Speak." was his cold reply, and the soldier inwardly cringed before he began to speak, "We recieved a scroll from the Eastern lord." he started, but Sesshoumaru had turned upon his heel and strode forward, snatching the scroll that the soldier had began to hold up. "Leave me." the youkai Lord demanded as he unfurled the scroll. The soldier bowed slightly, before hastily leaving the room with a clanking of armour leaving Sesshoumaru to read the sloppily written words:

_Pretty face_

_dressed to the neck in lace_

_dauntingly sly and loving to the brim_

_the lights are fading, the room is dim_

_Replacing her, whose heart is weak_

_though spirit rises to the peak_

_warning she may, or quiet she stay_

_she would like to believe it's all okay_

_Mine for once, mine for all_

_whose beasts do have split tongues that loll_

_within my room, with my space_

_right before you, before your face_

_Sesshoumaru, sesshoumaru what a fool you are. It's too late now, though, the burden is yours. How sweet though, I must say.. a delicious taste that I soon shall try._

Sesshoumaru's eyes pulsed with crimson as his claws crumpled the letter, or rather, the pathetic play of words and challenge that was woven in between. _You will not defeat me, nor will you take her_. he promised within his mind, deadly gaze scanning the room slowly, as his thoughts raced, _I need to get to Kagome._

-

Kagome made it into the main hall before she was confronted with a familar face. "Miroku." she greeted with a small smile as she walked up behind the monk, whose eyes had previously been scanning the area curiously. "Ah, Kagome-sama! How good it is to see you well.. Sango mentioned that you weren't doing so well when she saw you. Lord Sesshoumaru must have some _very pleasant_ ways of healing." his eyebrows lifted suggestively. Kagome forced a small laugh, and smacked the monk playfully on the arm, "Always the pervert, aren't you?" she teased lightly and he held up his hands. "What can I say? I have a passion for all active, er-- activities!" he enthused, laughing nervously.

"So, where's Sango?" Kagome inquired, looking around. Miroku sighed overdramatically, "Oh, a servant guided her over to a bathing area for just the ladies of the castle. How I wish I were there!" his antics made Kagome crack a genuine smile, "Do you happen to know where this bathing area is?" she curiously asked him; maybe a bath might calm her nerves. "Well.. no. But if you find it, will you take me with you?" he asked her with a straight face causing Kagome to giggle slightly.

"Kagome." the voice caused her to flinch, and she didn't even bother looking toward him as she lifted her head. Miroku saw the flinch and warily glanced toward the youkai lord, who stood impassively a few feet away from them. "Yes?" she answered after a pause, purposely avoiding his gaze as he took a few steps toward her, "I need to speak with you in private. Perhaps within your room?" he requested, his attention solely upon Kagome. Faking a false amiable tone, she twisted around to face him, "Of course. I'll follow you?" she answered, taking a step toward him. Miroku hesitantly stepped up beside Kagome, "Kagome-sama, I will see you later then?" he spoke softly, his gaze unwavering toward the youkai Lord. Kagome's smile faltered slightly and she looked at the tranquil monk, "Yes.. I'm sorry, Miroku." she replied with regret in her eyes but the monk merely nodded and turned, his light footfalls fading within moments.

Kagome sighed slightly, pinching the bridge of her nose before facing Sesshoumaru again. He shifted his weight almost impatiently and Kagome walked over to his side, now that they were alone in the empty area, "Now that you have chased away my friends, what is it you want to talk about?" she inquired in a distant voice, seeming detached as she met his own indifferent gaze. He frowned slightly, "It is important that I keep you with me. I recieved a.. disheartening scroll from the Eastern lord and in order to keep you safe, you must either stay within my company or endure long days confined within your room, surrounded by my guards." he informed her, softly as not to allow any unseen people of his castle to overhear. Kagome was the one to frown this time, "What do you mean? What does that have to do with me?" she pried, taking a step closer to him while also glancing around her in an almost paranoid manner.

"I am unsure, yet fairly certain that you may be a target. Now that I am fully aware of this, I am now more convinced than before that you do indeed need proper combat training. Let us continue from earlier. Follow me." he paused, before turning to glance back at her, "I am sorry for my words, before." he started with some difficulty, before his defenses dropped and he turned to face her completely. Kagome held her breath, staring at him openly as he searched for words to describe what he wished to say, "We are both fools, Kagome. However wrong it may be to others, the truth of the matter is that we both have crossed the immortal line of differences. I, myself, do not understand why I have allowed myself to care for you; it is foreign to me but here I have.. accepted such a feeling." this moment of raw truth from him was enough to make her heart thump irregularly, and she was positive he could hear it.

Kagome reached forward to touch grasp his hand within hers, fingertips moving over the sharp and dangerous points of his claws; how many creatures had he killed, with these hands? How many lands had he raided, mortal beings had he delved into, tearing them apart with such ease? She realized how little it affected her, the truth of his past and how easily he could have destroyed her the moment he saw her that day, tattered clothing smeared with blood and her dark hair matted. Kagome was startled from her deep thoughts when his hand enclosed over her own gently, "You appear to be in deep contemplation. What is it that plagues your mind?" he queried and Kagome felt a small smile flicker across her lips as she lifted her head, "Oh, I was just thinking about how amazing trust is." she reflected almost wistfully, laughing slightly. "I forgive you, Sesshoumaru. I will always forgive you, so long as you understand that I will also always follow my heart. I hope.. that you can eventually trust your heart enough to do so as well." _I just hope you can forgive me too. _

Sesshoumaru felt his lips quirk upward at the irony of a human girl knowing him better than he knew himself, _She is not just a human girl, however.. She is Kagome. How long has it taken me to realize such? _he mused to himself as gold peered over her soft, feminine hand and around it, his menacing fingers. "Come, I will train you now." he tugged her hand, and she followed after his quick, but smooth strides and noticed that it wasn't her that clung to him so much anymore, for his hand grasped at hers as if she were a fleeting memory.

-

**Next Chapter: Change.**

_**Notice: **As much as I enjoy writing this fic of mine, I'm really upset over the fact that I have very few reviews. I dedicate my time and imagination to make my reader's enjoyment tenfold and worthwhile, yet I recieve maybe two reviews each chapter. I was scanning through other fanfics, which were far shorter and had maybe three chapters with over 100 reviews which really dampened my spirit. I would really appreciate it, if all of you could atleast review me. It doesn't have to be long, maybe just asking a question, or pointing out a part you liked or a part you think needed to be worked on. I'm open to any suggestions. _

_Thank you very much for reading, I really do appreciate it._


	8. Change

**.Shades of Silver.**

_Chapter 8: Change._

-

_**W**hen feelings become involved, everything changes. The options become limited. Someone will usually get hurt and nothing is ever the same again. _Kagura mused as she stood quietly beside her maker. The hanyou watched, transfixed upon the smooth and polished mirror that Kanna held in front of him impassively. The scene that was pictured inside was of Sesshoumaru and Kagome, their hands gently intertwined as they spoke to one another, but no words were heard. Kagura dared to look at Naraku, whose lips were curved into a cruel smirk, "Lovely." he murmured, his dark tones breaking the heavy silence in the large, rather decorative room. True to her word, Kikyou had been truthful when she mentioned how gullible this fool was; already, he himself, was the Lord's adviser. Soon, he would eventually take over everything but for now, he decided to sit back and watch the drama unfold between his favoured people.

To his delight, it was quick to come and already a rift seemed to be building between Inuyasha's former 'group'. "Ah, Kagura. Wouldn't you say that Kikyou is very good at stirring things up?" he questioned of his first incarnation, who held back a look of disgust, "Yes, Naraku. It would seem she is." she replied after a moment, her rich voice showing nothing upon her inner feelings. _Kikyou and Naraku were made for each other. With them working together, I'll never be free. _Kagura's dark and heavily bitter thoughts were interrupted as Naraku rose from his seat upon the cushion on the floor, "Kagura, find Kikyou for me and bring her here. I need to speak with her on important matters." he ordered, walking past the wind sorceress to the window, where the late afternoon sun shined out over the plains.

"As you wish." Kagura shifted toward the door and left without another word, leaving Naraku to his own thoughts. _They're like puppets, falling into every one of my hopes. This just makes everything much more amusing. _He chuckled out loud, the cruel smile glued to his dark features as he watched Kagura lift herself up upon a large feather, flying away toward the West.

-

"Hnnphhh!" Kagome tumbled backwards, abandoning any chance of catching her breath as she quickly rolled to the left to avoid Sesshoumaru's dull, wooden blade as it cracked where she once laid. Leaping to her feet, she wasn't quick enough and was roughly slapped in the leg with the training sword. "Augh!" she panted, side stepping quickly despite the throbbing pain and quickly brought up her arm as the sword crashed down toward her face. Catching the blade with her hand, she roughly twisted it from his grip but Sesshoumaru snatched her wrist and bent it in a way that caused her to whimper. "Drop it." he commanded, but she set her face and refused despite the pain he inflicted upon her wrist. "Stubborn, aren't you?" he remarked with a straight face, but it sounded teasing to her.

"Yeah." she replied as she threw her side against his chest and ripped her arm from his grasp. Leaping blindly backwards, she tripped over her own feet and fell backwards, releasing the wooden sword. Sesshoumaru lurched forward, catching the hilt and pressing it firmly into her throat. Kagome froze instinctively and didn't move, though her chest heaved beneath the light tan training haori and hakama. Sesshoumaru held it there for a few beats of silence, before he lifted it and offered forth his hand to her. She took his hand gratefully and pulled herself up, more aware than before of the throbbing ache in her right leg, "That probably left a bruise, you know." she pointed out with a small groan, though Sesshoumaru merely grunted, "Would you rather I had been an enemy and cut it off?" he inquired, arching a thin white eyebrow at her.

Kagome sighed heavily, "Of course not! It just _hurts_. " she explained, exasperated as she rubbed the spot with the palm of her hand gently. "How was I?" she asked, a bit eagerly, as she looked up at him. The youkai Lord studied her, before carefully replying, "Rather good, for being a human." he moved over to the sword rack and placed the wooden sword on one of the shelves before shifting to look toward her quietly. Kagome smoothed out her hair, running her fingernails through it before she felt his gaze boring into her. "What?" she bent down, rolling one of the legs of the hakama up to her knee and examined her calf; no bruise as of yet, though there was a large red welt. Kagome listened as silk rustled against silk as Sesshoumaru moved toward her, "You've improved a lot." he noted, lazily scanning her calf; _Just a red mark, nothing damaging_ the thought passed through him. "Whose miko power was in that vial?" the question made Kagome sigh heavily, a reaction he didn't expect.

"It was mine." she admitted painfully. The throbbing in her leg was nothing compared to how Kikyou made her felt; how the knowledge of Kikyou succeeding in taking everything that was once hers. She yanked down the hakama roughly, and hissed as she dragged a nail firmly over her welt.

Sesshoumaru frowned slightly, "Elaborate."

Kagome shook her head and rose to her feet slowly with some effort, "When Kikyou was first resurrected, she needed something to keep her alive." she smiled slightly, "A piece of my soul. She was able to easily live off of the energy of my soul, which was once hers.. just a small part. Of course, with her bitterness and anger, she tainted it heavily." the smile faded and the girl looked at Sesshoumaru over her shoulder, "That was the piece within that vial. I purified it." she explained finally and Sesshoumaru slowly nodded, "I see." was his murmured reply.

Kagome nodded again, crestfallen as she attempted to pull herself out of such a dark and dreary mindset. Sesshoumaru sighed slightly, something he rarely did, "We have a few things in common, strangely. You see, as superior as I am to my worthless brother, he had always been a threat to me." he related faintly, so softly that Kagome strained to listen to him closely. "Even after my father passed, the Tetsusaiga.." he trailed off, flexing his fatal claws at his side, "Inuyasha had everything and yet worked for nothing." he went on, far more darkly. "How do you.." she bit her lip, and Sesshoumaru snorted softly at her half question, "I am not stupid, Kagome. I know bitterness when I see it." he regarded her with some mix of curiousity as Kagome plopped down unto the training mats they had earlier fought upon and hugged her knees to her chest gently.

"You're right." she whispered, her fingers tracing petite circles beneath her. Sesshoumaru kneeled next to her, before silently shifting to a sitting position directly next to her, "Kikyou has lost whatever pure ways she once attained. But even alive, she could not compare to the goodness in your heart." he consoled, the best way he could, but his honesty was constant and that was what made him an honourable lord. Kagome gave a little gasp of surprise, shooting him a look of disbelief openly, "Sesshoumaru.." her voice had a whimsical lilt to it, almost as if this were some kind of dream.

-

"Sango.. you're worrying yourself far too much. Kagome would tell us if Sesshoumaru was doing-- things, to her. Or if he was threatening her." Miroku comforted Sango rather tensely, the subject making him a bit concerned himself. Sango cast him a wary look, "But if she were worried for our safety.." she insisted, before blowing out a large sigh, "Miroku.. she defends him every time, why? I don't understand." she went on and Miroku placed a comforting hand upon her shoulder.

"The only thing I'm really concerned over is what we're supposed to do now. How long will we all stay here? What of Naraku? And how exactly will we be able to continue our quest without Inuyasha? I know we all are strong, but Inuyasha was undoubtedly our main strength." _He was also our friend_. Miroku continued in his thoughts sadly. Sango chewed upon her lower lip, she hadn't thought about that aspect-- atleast not too much, she was rather avoiding it like the plague. "I don't know, Miroku. Do you think Naraku has any part in this?" Sango queried and Miroku stiffened where he stood, "Perhaps, Sango, perhaps. But why? What would he get out of thi--.. " he trailed off slowly, and Sango seemed to grasp what he was thinking.

"Kikyou." she breathed, furrowing her brow, "Onigumo lusts after her.. but not only that, she has a good portion of the Shikon no Tama! Miroku.. I think this is worse than we thought." her and Miroku met their gazes worriedly.

"Ye shouldn't speak of such things!" a timid voice cut in hurriedly, and both taijiya and monk turned around abruptly to see a shaking servant. "There is rumour that a spy resides within the castle.. a spy of the man you speak of. If he hears of such talk-- ye both will be in great danger!" she warned in a whisper voice, already her eyes darted around fearfully. Sango exchanged glances with Miroku, "Thank you for the warning.. " the demon hunter ventured slowly, as the servant hurriedly nodded and ducked out of their room, disappearing down the hallway.

"We need to find Kagome." Sango urged, whilst Miroku nodded to her words. They both twisted around to face the door, but were shaken from their solemn air by a musical laugh-- one that was familar with Kagome. Blinking and quite confounded, Miroku was the first to turn toward their single window, pushing past the mahogany drapes and staring out to see the form of Kagome running around in a lush field of flowers with the little girl Rin chasing her. Sango came to stand beside him, also peering out; the two laughing figures weren't alone, for not even 10 feet away from them was the imposing figure of Sesshoumaru, his bone dyed hair rippling like silk in the strong wind that passed. "Well.. we found her." Miroku joked lightly and Sango managed to smile a little at his words, "Yes, it seems so. Can you find us a way out there?" she inquiried, turning to face him as he thoughtfully paused. "I believe so. Follow me, my dear Sango." he bowed slightly, before moving toward and out the door.

Sango followed behind him with a quick roll of her magenta orbs, but despite the lighter atmosphere, she couldn't help but wonder about earlier questions, _What will happen now? I'm not sure if Kagome is aware of what we have found out-- but we need to talk to her and tell her about this. Plus, I know there's a lot she's keeping from us.. but why? _ shaking her head, Sango focused on keeping up with Miroku's brisk pace through the castle.

-

Rin tackled the older girl with a breathless giggle, sending them both tumbling down into the cushion that the long and unbothered tall grasses and flowers of a multitude of colours. Kagome tickled the girl mercilessly once they had fallen and caught their breath, causing the girl to squeal loudly and thrash about in laughter. Kagome laughed along with her, before leaping to her feet and stretching out, "Hey, Rin-chan? Why don't you make a pretty flower crown for Jaken? He's looking lonely over there by the tree." she pointed out slyly, motioning toward the large oak tree that Jaken sat beneath, his staff folded within his grasp. Rin grinned and nodded quickly before dashing off to the thickest patch of flowers to begin constructing the gift for Jaken.

Kagome smiled to herself, before breathily striding over to Sesshoumaru's side, whose golden eyes watched her carefully, "You have such beautiful lands here, Sesshoumaru.. I could just lie and bask forever here." she spoke with a wistful tone, smiling up at him as she went silent. His features softened slightly, "I am grateful to hear that you are happy." he expressed as he lightly brushed away a stray strand of hair that had fallen across her eye.

The gentle gesture made her heart swell. "Why are you here so little?" she broke the brief silence, looking out over the vast field, occasionally seeing Rin chasing Jaken into her line of vision. Sesshoumaru, too, looked out over his lands, "Avoidance to obvious problems, I suppose." he admitted grudgingly, "I tired of being hounded after at each waking moment." his wide sleeves billowed out in another great gust of wind, and Kagome shielded herself slightly as loose weeds kicked up in the wind. His arms came down around her lithe form, cupping her frame to him gently and Kagome voiced no disapproval to his touch, instead she leaned back against him with a soft exhale of her breath.

"Kagome.. " he breathed, clenching his eyes shut tightly. What was he to say? _You make me weak, You make me want to remain forever where we stand.. _Instead, he fell silent and pressed the side of his pale face into the darkness of her hair. Kagome's breath caught at this weak, raw moment of his and gently intertwined her fingers within his. Something about him utterly destroyed her, moved her to such a feeling she couldn't describe and awakened a part of her she didn't know existed. _Sesshoumaru.. you forever hide yourself to everyone. You are who you are, but there is more.. isn't there? I can see it in moments like this. _ Kagome thought, biting her lower lip.

_I love the way you're fragile in my arms _his grip around her tightened slowly, _I love the way you breath and move. Is it rational for me to think such? Is it.. a mistake, yet to make itself known? Have what I believed in been false, atleast, until I set eyes upon her? Such a weakness, such an indulgence.. _ Sesshoumaru breathed lightly against her ear, causing her to give little shivers within his arms.

Suddenly, he froze in his position against Kagome. A snarl bubbled in his throat, and he knew Kagome could feel the beginning vibrations, for she shifted with confusion. An unfamilar gasp sounded loudly, as if they were in a small, silent room. Kagome froze as well now, and inched her gaze to the side a fraction. Sesshoumaru didn't need to move, their unwelcome stench had reached him long before the gasp had alerted Kagome. Something about their presence angered him immensely, to the point of where his control was flickering but he didn't dare lash out, for fear of harming the girl within his arms. _Why hasn't she jerked away? Surely, in front of her companions she would be embaressed and shamed. _

Kagome met the shocked gazes of Miroku and Sango, poorly hidden as they awkwardly stood there. _Ah-- this will be difficult to explain, since I barely understand myself_ she thought to herself, flinching inwardly. _Well, I'm not going to hide it. They've already seen us, besides.. I don't want to send the wrong message to Sesshoumaru. _she smiled happily at her companions, who seemed to have settled down from their surprise, "Hey guys.." she called lightly, squeezing Sesshoumaru's hand; she could feel him vibrating with what must be anger _He must be angry at them for-- I guess intruding._ she assumed slightly.

Sango hesitantly smiled in return, feeling wary in the presence of Sesshoumaru, who glanced at them darkly from his position with Kagome. _What in the hell is going on? This-- this can't be what I think it is, this doesn't seem possible._ she felt as if she had swallowed a bag of dirt, a heavy pit within her stomach made itself known. Kagome tilted her head curiously at them, "What's up? You guys look a bit worried..?" she ventured, frowning a bit. Miroku stepped forward, nodding his head slightly, "We've heard some.. well, unsettling rumours. We would like to talk to you privately--" Kagome interrupted him softly, "Why can't we talk about it here?" she questioned, frowning now.

Sango and Miroku didn't dare speak and Kagome knew by their slightly guilty looks that they didn't want to speak in front of Sesshoumaru. She sighed, beginning to get frustrated, "Look.. I know we all were enemies at one time. But things can change, can't they? I would really like it if we could all drop our guard in front of each other.. please, just trust me." she pleaded with them, before looking up at Sesshoumaru with the same pleading glance.

Sango chewed her bottom lip carefully, before slowly nodding. "There is word of a spy, within the castle. Not just any spy, however.. one of Naraku's. We believe that Kikyou may be in this with Naraku.. something, I don't know, some kind of deal." he announced quietly and Kagome immedietly stiffened, "That's not good." she murmured, eyes wide with a sudden dawning-- it all made sense to her now, but what would Kikyou want with Naraku..? "Where did you hear such a thing?" his deep tones broke the silence, speaking for the first time since Sango and Miroku arrived. Menacing claws flexed against Kagome's arms, "How is it that a simple monk and taijiya know more of my castle than myself?" he inquired in somber tones, but he knew the answer within himself already _I have been avoiding things then, merely to enjoy Kagome's company. _ he mused with nonchalance.

"A servant, actually. We were discussing our thoughts on the situation, among other things, when she appeared and gave us a warning of the spy. She seemed very frightened.." Sango answered softly, folding her hands across her stomach uneasily. Miroku glanced over at Sesshoumaru, to study his exact reaction. Sesshoumaru had no expression, however, and seemed very empty about the situation, "I see." he released Kagome slowly and moved back a pace, before casting a dark gaze toward his castle, "I will have to address my people, then." he expressed softly, before looking to Kagome, who seemed a bit faint, "What ever you do, do not go off alone-- I mean it, Kagome." he stressed when he saw her about to protest, "Stay with your companions, or myself if possible." he ordered strictly before calling to Jaken and Rin, who had purposely kept their distance.

"Y-yes my l-lord?" Jaken inquired nervously as he bowed low at Sesshoumaru's feet. Sesshoumaru ignored this submissive display, "Announce that I require an audience of the residents of the castle. Assemble any and all guards presently off duty. Now." he demanded in even tones, before turning to the fidgeting Rin, "Rin, stay with Kagome." was his final word before he turned heel and left them standing there. Jaken had long since departed, scurrying upon short green legs toward the castle.

Sango rounded on Kagome with an incredulous look, "Kagome, what's going on with you and Sesshoumaru?" were her first words, bursting from her as if it were a breath held for many minutes. Kagome flushed darkly and avoided looking at them for the time being, "W-what do you mean by that?" she asked softly. "I mean-- why are you acting like-- like you have feelings for him?.." her voice had progressively gotten softer, as if speaking the words were too much for Sango. Miroku shifted his wait, unsure as to if he should be shocked or highly amused. Kagome nervously rotated to face Sango with blushing features, "Well, I-.. I don't know, okay?" she admitted before looking over at the curious Rin. "Rin-chan! Did you have fun with Jaken?" Kagome burst forth happily, before Sango could utter another word, and Rin smiled widely, "Yes! Jaken doesn't like flowers, he says.. but I think he does truly!" she whispered to Kagome, who smiled in return.

"Did I introduce you to my very close friends?" Kagome questioned curiously, while Rin hastily shook her head in a negative. Kagome turned to the side and motioned toward Sango, "This is my best friend, Sango-chan. That guy over there--" Kagome motioned toward Miroku, who modeled a dazzling smile, "Is Miroku-sama. We've been traveling together for quite a long time." Kagome explained to Rin, who smiled shyly at them.

"Hi! Rin's name is Rin!" the little girl chirped cheerfully, causing the girls to giggle. Miroku stepped forward and bowed deeply, "It is a pleasure in meeting such a fi--" he broke off with a whine of pain as Sango smacked him upside the head, "Little too friendly there, Miroku!" she warned while Kagome attempted to stifle her laughter.

"Are you jealous, Sango? Because you know I--" once again cut off, Miroku clutched at his head in agony after Sango graciously punched him. Kagome couldn't hold it in and began to laugh.

-

"Jaken, send one unit of flying youkai to patrol the Western province and surrounding areas. Additionally, I want Tsukage's soldiers on guard this evening." Sesshoumaru moved along his bedroom walls, seemingly searching for something as Jaken murmured an affirmative. Finally, he found a spot on the wall and grasped a small little nook, pulling back part of the wall to reveal two gleaming blades, "Tensaiga.. Toukijin.. " he murmured as he took said swords and attached their hilts to his waist calmly.

Keen hearing allowed him to hear the commotion buzzing within his castle. Hasty footsteps were made to his main throne room, where he rarely held audiences; the residents: warlords from lower branches of royalty and their mates, assorted cousins from his own bloodline, healers, servants, assorted ladies of the court who often entertained and were there in case a visiting Lord should like to take a mate-- or even in other cases, mistresses. The residents of his castle, he could clearly hear, were already bursting with the latest rumours as they quickly moved to their destination.

He adorned his shoulder and chest armour with ease; all Lords would wear their armour, and whatever key weapons they desired, when in the time of war. _And indeed it is such a time. _ he moved with grace, even when doning heavy armour and skilled weapons, toward the window where he delicately pushed back crimson drapes to peer outside. On a rare show of emotion, his golden gaze widened a bit; outside, he saw a flurry of isolated snow moving rapidly next to another figure-- this one resembling a-- his studious gaze broke off and he turned to the door of his private quarters, swiftly striding out just as Jaken stumbled in, "My-my lord! It is the--" he was cut off by a sharp 'I am aware of that, Jaken.' as his Lord brushed past him.

Sighing deeply, Jaken turned and scurried after him.

-

"Agh.. why do I have to wear this?" Kagome protested, as a girl younger than herself fitted her with a gorgeous looking kimono. Slipping the garment over Kagome's shoulders, the young servant patiently slipped her arms into the wide hanging sleeves, "Miss, the Lord requested personally that you wear this for tonight. It is a very formal meeting, in which someone as close to Lord Sesshoumaru as yourself must dress accordingly." was her answer, causing Kagome to blush slightly and remain silent. Buttoning the two silk covered wooden buttons toward the top and then tying the rich silver obi around her waist snugly, it complimented the smooth onyx silk kimono beautifully. Kagome protested strongly at her hair being up, instead opting for a pearl clip to hold her hair back instead of up.

Sango and Miroku had been sent to their own room to dress in the formal kimono's they were given. Kagome wondered what they might look like-- she was sure they would enjoy dressing up in something new for once. _I wonder what Sesshoumaru is up to._ she mused, as she stepped down from a small stool and slipped on her simple wooden sandals.

"You look very lovely!" the servant awed over her, smiling in delight while Kagome shyly modeled it for her, "You really think so?" Kagome inquired curiously, while the servant hastily nodded her head, "Yes! There is not a doubt in my mind. Lord Sesshoumaru will be very pleased." the younger girl gushed while Kagome flushed a light pink, "Now, just walk down this hallway and you'll be in the main hall, from there you'll probably meet up with Lord Sesshoumaru-- well, go on now!" the servant shooed her out of her room and Kagome hesitantly walked down the hall, where eager female youkai-- dressed up lavishly, pushed past her as they rushed forward. _Will Sesshoumaru really think I..? Oh, geez.. this is silly, stop thinking about it Kagome! _she admonished herself internally as she finally made it out into the main hall.

She saw Sesshoumaru standing, facing the main entrance to his castle and slowly approached him; there was no need to call to him, he knew her scent.. right? As she moved closer she heard quiet conversing and furrowed her brows, _Who is he talking to? _ she wondered before coming to a slow stop as the talking faded.

Sesshoumaru slowly turned, and as he did she could see the faces of the two men he had been talking to. But, her gaze met only Sesshoumaru's, whose golden orbs roamed over her lithe form; such attention caused her heart to flutter and by the lightly surprised and amused glances exchanged between the two men standing on the inside of the entrance way. Shifting her weight, she crept forward until she was only about a foot away from Sesshoumaru's looming form. A light smirk flickered across his lips teasingly, "You look lovely, Kagome." he complimented truthfully as he took her hand lightly within his own and turned to face his guests. "This is Lord Kakashu of the Southern territories. Lord Kakashu, this is Kagome, whom is the appointed miko of the Western territories." he introduced calmly, and Kagome started at the regal title she was given before she bowed low to the man he indicated toward, "A pleasure in meeting you, my lord." she murmured before rising.

Lord Kakashu was a very widely built man. Dressed richly with a deep mahogany yukata and a large long bow strapped across his back, he bowed to her in return and replied with a deep tenor voice, "And you, Miko Kagome." and then he rose upward, towering a good couple of inches above even Sesshoumaru. "Lord Kakashu is one of the Western Land's allies, and he normally resides in the rich hunting land of the Southern forests. " Sesshoumaru went on after a moment with a voice that clearly remained empty of any emotion. Again, Lord Kakashu inclined his head as if to agree with his words. Kagome offered a timid smile to him, but he merely remained staring ahead. Sesshoumaru then lifted a hand to motion toward the second man, who animatedly looked over Kagome with extreme interest, "This is Lord Sutaka of the Nothern territrories. Lord Sutaka, Kagome--" interrupted was Sesshoumaru, by the eager Lord Sutaka, whom smiled toothily at Kagome, "Miko Kagome, I have heard of you before." his voice was impressively lighter and far more friendly than either Youkai near them.

"You have..?" she arched a black brow upward in surprise, before hastily bowing to him, "By the way-- it is a pleasure in meeting you, Lord Sutaka.." she added with an equally hesitant smile. "You can call me Sasuki, if you wish. May I call you Kagome? Kagome, it has been a long time since I have seen you." he went on, and Kagome suddenly noticed the wispy white strands of a tail flickering behind him. "W-what? The name sounds familar but--" she tried to think of where she had seen him before, but he didn't seem that familar. He whistled a low tune, "It was many months before now, you didn't see me as this, of course--" he indicated to his human form before elaborating at her confused glance, "I am a fox youkai." he nudged and he saw something flicker in her gaze.

"Wait--.. Northern territories.. fox youkai.." her eyes glazed over and a flash back caught her.

_Snow landed softly across the already white mountainous path. Kagome rubbed her arms repeatedly, blowing out little puffs of air, "It's still a ways off." she pointed out with a little sigh, and heard her companions give little sighs or murmurs as well. They had been traveling up the steep path for half the day and already the sun was drifting low to the horizon. Inuyasha, however, insisted they keep following the sense of the shikon shard that Kagome could feel was ahead of them, up the winding path. Soon it had begun to snow, as this certain mountainous area was known for random snow falls. _

_Inuyasha grunted before slipping off his crimson haori, halting to place it over Kagome's shoulders gruffly, "Put this on, you're shivering." he muttered, before striding ahead of them all by a few feet. Kagome had smiled then, the affection she held for him growing, "Thanks, Inuyasha." she called softly, and his ears merely gave a flick of acknoweledgement. Sango gave her friend a knowing smile and Miroku had looked like he was going to say something perverted-- however, a stern look from Sango quieted him with a sheepish smile._

_Kirara stiffened and a low growl was issued forth. Sango worriedly looked at the shivering fire cat, before shooting her gaze ahead of them; but the snow was coming faster now, and their sight was impaired by the rapidly falling snow. Inuyasha shook his head, growling in irritation, "Damnit. Whatever it is, it's upwind from me. I can't smell a thing." he snapped out, his clawed hand settling on the hilt of Tetsusaiga, "Kagome! Is it a demon?" he demanded, but she was quiet, "Kagome!" he snarled, looking back at her._

_Kagome was frozen in her spot, clutching herself rather nervously, "Yes, Inuyasha! It's a demon-- a very strong one, it--" she paused, as if she were recieving some internal reading on the youkai, "It's blending in. I can't tell where it's at!" she bit her lower lip in slight panic. Sango braced herself, grasping her Hirakotsu with anticipation while Miroku held his staff tightly, biolet eyes searching the whirlwind of snow. Suddenly, the wind shifted and blew furiously, causing them all to shield themselves from the flurry of snow that covered them. Inuyasha, however, sent Kagome a shocked look, "Kagome! Get away from there right now!" he demanded, unsheathing Tetsusaiga swiftly and advancing toward her slowly. Kagome blinked hesitantly and then she felt something odd, a light touch of warmth against her neck. Her eyes widened and she froze, her hands shaking as she slowly inched her gaze behind her. _

_Sango gasped and took a step back, while Kirara hightened the pitch of her growling upon the demon hunter's shoulder. Miroku fumbled with his robes without taking his eyes off of the scene. _

_Kagome met two vibrant icy orbs, staring at her with a strange emotion. In front of those eyes was a long ivory muzzle, with the blackest nose she had ever seen. The creature loomed above her by at least a foot, his tail swishing, but no sound was heard outside of the howling of the wind. "A--ah-ah.. " she whimpered, slowly turning to face the large canine; she was able to recognize what it was now-- a fox, a very large fox youkai. He leaned forward to regard her curiously, growling softly before he let out a startling snarl of anger; strong, padded feet pushed him upward as he launched himself over both her head and Inuyasha's. _

_"What--.." Sango saw that the youkai was now staring something down in front of it, snarling quite loudly and warningly. A loud roar sounded now, loud enough that Inuyasha flattened his ears in anguish, "Fuck!" he shouted, before leaping forward next to the fox youkai, who spared him an indifferent glance, before he launched forward to attack the beast that had a humanoid upper body with a snake looking head and atleast four arms, with the body of a tiger. An odd beast, Kagome thought to herself as she approached the scene hesitantly, knotching an arrow on her bow. The fox youkai snarled and with a methodical approach, leaped onto the beast and tore at one of his arms, which flailed animatedly. Inuyasha wasn't sure what he should do, but finally decided on something and sheathed his sword, "Let me know where the shard is, Kag." he rarely ever used such a nickname with her, and it surprised her enough to become alert. "Right!" she shouted to him, her eyes squinting as she watched the squirming and brawling beasts, "In-- in his tail! At the base!" she directed and Inuyasha rushed forward._

_His claws caught the tiger like creature in the thigh, while the fox youkai succeeded in tearing off his second arm with ease. Blood dotted the terrain heavily, oozed from the canine's mouth. The tiger creature's tail swung around heavily, before catching the snowy fox in the side; the hit was something that would have been fatal to a lower class youkai. Sango gaped as the fox tumbled backwards painfully, snarling in agony no doubt, and nearly fell off the side of the rather small path to his death had Kagome not thrown herself forward to catch his upper body within her arms. He protested, snarling at her threateningly but she held onto him and pressed a hand against the side of his chest where she could feel several ribs broken. She focused on her hand, clenching her eyes shut and her hand began to glow a bright blue. The light sunk into his chest, healing him fully._

_Kagome released him and stumbled backwards dizzily but the fox youkai came around her, steadying her before bounding back to the battle, where Inuyasha struggled to stay standing. Sango and Miroku rushed forward, helping her walk back over to the safest spot they could find. "The tail! The tail! Tear it off!" Kagome shouted and the tiger youkai whirled around, spotting her behind the snow drift; her breath caught, as did Sango's. Inuyasha lurched forward, digging his claws into the creature's neck, where blood suddenly gushed forth, "Get your eyes off'a her, bastard!" he threatened, before being slammed off his feet by the long, thick appendage that housed the shard._

_"Inuyasha!" Kagome cried out, but Miroku held her back, "Kagome-sama.. don't get yourself in danger!" he pleaded and she slowly fell back a little, her eyes worriedly watching the scene. _

_The fox youkai advanced the tiger like youkai slowly, his icy eyes carefully following the attention of his enemy. The tiger like youkai approached Inuyasha, who struggled to rise to his feet and breathed raggedly. The fox youkai suddenly leapt forward, his jaws enclosing over the end of the opposing youkai's spine, tearing off the tail with ease. Inuyasha pushed himself forward and grabbed the severed limb, throwing it weakly to Kagome who pointed out where the shard was so that Miroku could extract it. The fox youkai towered over the tiger like youkai, which hissed in anguish; showing no mercy, his jaws clamped upon the creatures already gushing neck and tore it completely open, officially killing it off._

_Kagome had long ago ran to Inuyasha, and had healed at least most of his serious wounds, "Are you o-okay Inuyasha?" she breathed, suddenly feeling heavily fatigued. Inuyasha nodded and took hold of her in his arms, helping her to rise, "Come on, Kag. Don't get all tired on me now." he said gruffly and she smiled up at him. Turning her head, she saw the fox youkai wandering over to her slowly, "Hey." she called to the youkai, reaching out a hand to him, which he gently nudged with his muzzle, "Don't you have a human form? I'm-- sure you do, I can sense that you are full youkai. And very strong." she added softly. _

_The fox regarded her with amusement, inclining his head before turning away from her, "Sasuki." he breathed into her mind and she watched him trot away in surprise._

_"How odd." Miroku noted, with Sango nodding in agreement. Inuyasha shrugged mutely, "Eh, who cares? We got the shard, let's get the hell out of here." with no one voicing any protests, they all began their journey home._

Kagome smiled, her eyes closed before she opened them to regard the patiently smiling man before her, "Yes, I remember you, Sasuki. You were such a cute little fox." she admired, with Sesshoumaru exchanging glances between the two of them, "You encountered the Nothern Lord? Do you have any idea how seldom it is that anyone ever places eyes upon his other form?" he inquired and Kagome slowly shook her head, "And cute? You thought he was _cute_?" he asked with a hint of incredulity while Sasuki laughed out right and bowed once more to Kagome, "Why, thank you Kagome!" he returned with high amusement while Lord Kakashu snorted at that.

Kagome scratched the back of her neck shyly, "Well, yes." she admitted, before slipping an arm around Sesshoumaru's gently. He softened slightly, and turned to the other two lords, "I must put forth my gratitude for having the support of both the Nothern and Southern territories support in a time of war." he bowed his head slightly, before turning away, "Come, it is time to go now. I must make my speech and filter out whomever the filthy traitor is." he growled softly, before schooling his expression into one of indifference as he motioned for them to follow him as he walked into the main throne room where they were confronted with an uproar of voices; questions and rumours made the room lively, not to mention the sight of the Western territories allies and the human attached to Lord Sesshoumaru's arm.

"Silence."

-

**Next Chapter: Within.**

_**Note:** Thank you, thank you all so much for the very kind and encouraging reviews. It has really helped me through this chapter and I am very happy to say that this chapter will be the longest of them all thus far, just because I strived extra hard to reward everyone for their kindness. Thank you again for your suggestions and encouraging truth, I deeply hope you will enjoy this chapter!_


	9. Within

**.Shades of Silver.**

_Chapter 9: Within._

-

**M**any chairs were set up for the event, stretching across the room, every chair filled with some being. It seemed that it was in order of status; servants toward the back, prominant guests at the front. Kagome searched the roaming gaze of the crowd, noticing the shocked and disgusted looks that heatedly directed themselves toward her. But back in the third row, she could spot Sango and Miroku, whom discreetly waved at her. She nodded to them with a soft smile, before glancing up at Sesshoumaru who was waiting for the voices to die out. "I have an important matter to discuss. Any interruptions were be handled immedietly." the promise of pain was within his gaze, "In this time of war, this Sesshoumaru expects many things. What I did not expect, however, was a filthy traitor settling himself into my castle." at these words, a collective gasp was heard, "Rest assure, I will find him. " Sesshoumaru promised softly.

Kagome furrowed her brows, sensing a very vague perilous presence. Her eyes animatedly searched the crowd, but she couldn't pinpoint the source at all. Slightly at unease, she again focused on Sesshoumaru's words, "... and now, I have realized that perhaps two minds may make strength for a palace, instead of merely one. Kagome?" he nudged, and she glanced up at him with confusion, "Would you tell them what you believe is a distinct way of finding such a traitor among us?" he inquired, monotone.

Kagome hesitated, before nodding slowly, "Well, I believe first that one must know their enemies. My lord, I advise that you make a written list of enemies you have, and then their most trusted adviser or perhaps, assassin if the threat is a murderous one." she paused, allowing her words to sink in, "Furthermore-- I must admit there is no possible way of surely knowing. One could go to a random village an--" she was cut off rudely, as a striking voice burst forth. "What would a disgusting human harlot know of youkai affairs?" the snapping feminine voice cut through the silence. Half of the eyes were focused on the gypsy looking youkai woman, who tenaciously rebelled against the demanded silence and the other half watched Kagome closely for her reaction.

Sesshoumaru was not a very pleased demon Lord. He moved forward tightly, but Kagome held out her arm, effectively blocking him but without sparing him a glance. Sesshoumaru moved back in agitation, looking to Kagome who had a meticulous smile upon her lips, "What an intruiging question. Since you were polite, I will answer you; you see, I have traveled with youkai and half youkai beings for a few years. I'm in no way an expert, I promise, but I am familar with their ways. Secondly, I believe Lord Sesshoumaru requested my opinion on the matter and not yours." she replied with an edge to her otherwise quiet voice, "I am sorry, Sesshoumaru. Please continue." she murmured as she lowered her arm and fell silent.

Sesshoumaru curled his lip upward, "I will _not_ tolerate your foolish grudges with humans, nor your disrespect toward myself, the Lord of the West. One more word from your unsightly mouth and I will cut it off." he growled out, causing the demoness to cringe back in fear, taking her sit again quickly while shedding loathsome glares toward Kagome, who paid her no mind. "Kagome." he bit out angrily, "Do not apologize." he ended roughly, before clearing his mind of the irritation that was beginning to plague him. Kagome breathed out softly, her heart beating rapidly; _what got into me to snap at that woman? _she briefly wondered, _maybe I've been letting Sesshoumaru influence me a bit much. _she joked within her mind while leaning gently into his side with another sigh. His entire body relaxed at her sinking touch, as did his features, "I want any suspicious behaviour reported to me as soon as possible. Any information is to be reported to myself. However, any joining of suspicious behaviour or trecherous acts will be dealt with in the extreme." Sesshoumaru continued with a deathly cold tone.

Kagome loosened her grip around his arm and took a step forward, unsure and yet positive of the aura she felt approaching. Her heart began to pound in her ears and it was then she recognized it, "Sesshoumaru.." she warned, but he did not hear her; had she spoken aloud? She couldn't tell. Fear snaked around within her chest and it was then she began to hear a voice within her mind; _What are you so afraid of? Always crying, always scared. Grow out of it, Kagome! _the brash voice from a long time ago, a memory that began to surface. She shook her head and reached behind her back, thankful that they had given her a long bow and arrows, as it was customary to bring weapons to such a thing.

Sasuki noticed her peculiar behavior and spoke softly to Lord Kakashu, who in turn nudged Sesshoumaru with his voice. Sesshoumaru flicked an eye over at her, and then furrowed his brows but did not falter in speaking. The aura was fast approaching, he knew exactly where he was going-- but how? Kagome suddenly made a mad dash down the aile between the rows of surprised youkai, pulling out an arrow and notching it just as the back doors were ripped off the hinges with a loud clattering of wood and steel. Inuyasha stood there, his crimson gaze roaming over Kagome heatedly, "Kagome, have you rushed to death so soon?" he laughed out harshly and she stood, shaking only slightly before him with her arrow pointed directly at his head, "It is your death you rush to, Inuyasha." she whispered out.

Inuyasha smirked cruelly at her and flicked his gaze upward at the form of Sesshoumaru swiftly rushing toward them, his eyes pulsing with red with Sasuki and Lord Kakashu behind him. The other lesser youkai rose hesitantly to their feet, fearful and yet unsure of the situation. Inuyasha tore Tetsusaiga from the hilt and it miraculously transformed for him, "Try me, _Kags_." he taunted spitefully and Kagome faltered in shock, "How..?" but the question was answered for her as the haughty frame of Kikyou slowly stepped from the darkness, winking at her reincarnation.

Sesshoumaru slowed behind Kagome, "Move, Kagome." he warned her, but she shook her head. He grasped her shoulder roughly, "_Move_." he demanded and this time she snapped at him, "Sesshoumaru! You stand where I am and he'll mow you down." at her words, Inuyasha let out a bark of laughter and eyed Sesshoumaru with a smirk, "Oh, she's a fiesty one. Maybe I shouldn't have left this one after all.." his eyes hungrily roamed over Kagome, who cringed in disgust.

"Like hell, hanyou--" Sesshoumaru snarled, reaching up to pull back Kagome, however Inuyasha was far faster in his demonic state and lifted Tetsusaiga with a mighty roar, "_KAZE NO KIZU!"_ the cutting blades burst forth and Kagome released her arrow with a wave of furious miko power that engulfed his blade, and halted the blades of wind-- if only temporarily. "Move!" she screamed and began to push herself backwards while hastily fumbling with another arrow. Inuyasha growled in frustration, pushing against the power while Kikyou watched with amusement, "Futile!" she shrieked out with glee, flicking a hand toward the rippling azure miko powers. As she did, the Tetsusaiga was freed and the blades of wind sliced forward rapidly.

"O-oh god..--" Kagome whispered, before throwing up a hand to provide a weak shield. It absorbed most of the blow, until it fell and rammed into her, sending her barreling backwards into Sesshoumaru. She cried out in pain as the blades ripped through her kimono and cut into her tender flesh, blood splurted from her mouth as she finally landed back on Sesshoumaru, who caught her gently atop a pile of rubble. His hands shook with anger as he clutched her against him, "Kagome.. " he hissed, gently wiping the corners of her mouth as she swallowed against the pain, "Get him.. get him before he gets you." she murmured. A wet muzzle nosed her hand, and she felt her body being placed down on the ground gently. Around her was an uproar of screaming and the noises of attacking, different cries of weapons and then the shrieking of injured youkai. She coughed again, blood splattering over her lips and she felt the same muzzle press into her throat. Her eyes fluttered open and she saw Sasuki staring down at her, "Help me up." she commanded grimly and he leaned over her, allowing her to grasp onto him as she lifted herself up.

Her eyes set upon the rough battlefield, where assorted corpses were laid around. Inuyasha fought sword to sword with Sesshoumaru, who had unleashed the power of Tokijin and was fighting with more power than she had ever seen before. Something must have been used to enhance Inuyasha's abilities, for even in youkai state he was not this strong. A random group of assorted demons lashed out at Kikyou, who showed to be going through some difficulty as she fought them off.

Kagome shook with another cough, that caused her to grimace in anguish, "I'm-- I'm going to lift myself onto your back. Is that alright?" she whispered to Sasuki, who gently inclined his head. She pulled herself with some effort onto his back before pulling out another arrow, notching it upon the bow she had stubbornly held onto. The virulent arrow pulsed with a large wave of miko power as Kagome growled to Sasuki, "Run toward Kikyou." at her command, he lurched forward upon powerful paws and rushed toward the decaying miko. Kikyou looked up just in time and her eyes widened just as Kagome let her arrow fly true, straight to Kikyou's shoulder. The decaying miko screamed in agony as the blue hot power burned her, with her slender hands fumbling to tear it out.

Kagome fell over Sasuki and felt sudden nausea as she coughed harshly, blood covering the hand that she held to her mouth. Both Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru had whirled around at the screaming, and now both were watching her; Inuyasha's face mirrored the rage she held for Kikyou and he suddenly ran at her. Kagome scrambled off of Sasuki and pushed herself forward at Inuyasha, who met her half way and slammed his clawed fist into her face with more force than her human body could barely handle. She saw black spots in front of her vision as her hand grabbed the front of his haori weakly, "You fucking _whore_, I will fucking kill you!" he snarled hotly into her ear but she merely smiled before barreling into him with the purity of her powers, which rippled from her palm like a flash of lightning.

No sooner had she done that, that Sasuki was on top of him and tearing at him with his ivory talons, snarling rabidly as Inuyasha struggled to recover from such a lethal blast. Sesshoumaru was at her side again as she dazzedly looked up at him, his arms wrapping around her gently, "Kagome.. _damn you_. Stop getting in the middle of this." he snarled, pressing her into his chest comfortingly as she breathed raggedly. _I'm sorry._ she thought, but could not say. Her mouth moved against his shoulder and he slowly became still as he figured out what she was trying to say. He pulled her away from his chest softly, pressing his cool palms against her bruised cheeks as he gazed into her eyes with utter shock. Setting his mouth into a determined line, he set her down briskly just as her human companions came rushing forward, battered but in good shape, "Kagome!" Sango cried tearfully, dragging her friend away behind a large pile of wall pieces and chair parts, "Please-- _please _stay with us." she begged and Kagome smiled slightly before closing her eyes. Her body shook faintly and a dull blue light rose from her frame. Miroku stared at her in pure astonishment as her wounds began to knit themselves together.

"Give me a weapon, anything, please." she requested as she slowly lifted herself upward. Sango numbly dug around on the floor, before lifting a simply steel sword and holding it out to Kagome, whom took it lightly. Heaving herself up, Kagome surveyed the damage all around her with a deep frown, "Besides Inuyasha and Kikyou, is there anyone else attacking?" she inquired worriedly to Sango and Miroku, who exchanged nervous glances.

"Kagome-sama.. there's a full out war happening right now. Lord Kakashu, and a number of imperial guards abandoned the battle here to keep away the Eastern troops attacking from a few miles out. It was as we feared, there is some kind of deal adjoining our problems." he explained softly, before Kagome bit her lower lip, "Look, you two go out toward where it is occuring and keep the soldiers at bay for as long as you can. Do what you can and please be careful. No-- Sango, I'll be fine. Just go!" she urged to her hesitating friends, who finally left her, running off toward where they were needed. They would no doubt use Kirara to fly out to the area.

Kagome threw her glance over toward the fray. Sesshoumaru looked as if he would never tire, but she knew internally he was probably strained and struggling to keep up with Inuyasha's insane and insistent fighting. Her gaze roamed over to where Sasuki viciously tore into Kikyou, who made little noise of pain and merely threw him off of her, healing in mere moments. Kagome eased forward with a careful and quiet gait, her hands infusing the sword with a glowing aura. Kikyou spotted her, however quiet she may have been, and pointed an arrow in her direction. Kagome hesitated and stared at Kikyou impassively, which Kikyou returned the stoic expression before turning abruptly to point the arrow at Sasuki. "_No! Sasuki!_" Kagome warned, but it was too late; the arrow sang through the air, hitting it's mark into Sasuki's chest, where the miko powers burned rapidly at his fur. He sharply snarled in anguish, stumbling to the side slightly before sinking to his stomach upon the cool palace floors.

Tears gathered in Kagome's eyes as she rushed forward recklessly and swung at Kikyou, "You--you cruel, pathetic excuse for a priestess!" Kagome screamed, slashing the sword relentlessly at Kikyou, who barely dodged the grief-stricken girl. "You.. you degenerate _whore!_" Kagome hissed, her powers beginning to flare wildly around her body as she barely held onto control. Kikyou sneered at her, her lips twisting into a smirk, "Whining over a pathetic and disgusting _demon_!" she spat the word out, shaking her head, "How can _you_ expect to rise above me when you bow to their every whim?" she gasped in pain as Kagome's blade knicked her upper arm. "Inuyasha is a hanyou! You _love _him don't you?" Kagome whispered, her lip trembling dangerously as she listened to the soft crooning of pain from Sasuki.

"I don't love Inuyasha." the words were a harsh blow to Kagome, who stumbled back and nearly dropped the blade from her hand, "What?" Kagome whispered in disbelief. Kikyou seemed to realize her mistake as the world slowly fell into silence around them, her hands tightened over her bow, until her knuckles were white as Kagome looked at her in utter shock. Inuyasha's eyes flickered to a dull orange, and then to shimmering golden as the power Kikyou once held over him weakened considerably, "What-- oh god.. oh fuck." he whispered, clutching at his head as his vision swam, memories bombarding into him.

Sesshoumaru remained standing tense not far from inuyasha, a frown beginning to marr his perfect features as he focused in on the situation. Inuyasha released Tetsusaiga, his clawed hands shaking as his gaze lifted and found not Kikyou's eyes, but Kagome's instead. "Kagome--.. I.." his mouth couldn't seem to move properly and his voice seemed strained as the weight of his deeds fell heavily upon him. Kagome swallowed thickly, refusing to look at him before turning abruptly away and rushing over to Sasuki, who was weakening by the minute. She bent over him and stroked his head, "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, Sasuki." she whispered thickly, gasping as she struggled not to let her grief overcome her, "I can make it less painful.." she murmured as her hand curled around the arrow, tearing it out swiftly. Sasuki gave a whine of pain, before settling back, "Please.. please forgive me, Sasuki." she begged as she ran her palm over the softness of his face, calming him. He nosed her inner arm with his wet nose, icy blue eyes meeting hers forgivingly.

Kagome clenched her eyes shut as she held his head gently, until his last breath faded against her lap. She gently set him down before pinning Kikyou with a cold, tear streaked expression. Kikyou seemed subdued, now that her power over Inuyasha had broken; the only thing that held Inuyasha under her control was the false sense that she loved him. Now, he was free; free to regret and grieve over the people he had betrayed and lost.

Kagome gripped her shredded kimono tightly with her fists, gasping softly as she attempted to regain her control. Sesshoumaru swiftly moved to her side, kneeling to wrap his sleeved arms around her body. Tokijin clattered to the ground, but it fell upon deaf ears; Inuyasha was too far gone in staring at the floor, trying to comprehend what he had done while Kikyou watched him with a sense of exhaustion.

Kagome pressed her face against Sesshoumaru's chest and wailed loudly, sobbing heavily as she clutched at Sesshoumaru. The usually stoic youkai Lord seemed tired, as he gently rocked the girl in his arms to a subdued gasping noise. _I can't-- I can't take it. All this death and chaos.. who to blame? Kikyou? But in the end-- why couldn't I have just buckled down and ended it. I should have shot Inuyasha. _she mused bitterly as she rested against Sesshoumaru, ashamed. Sesshoumaru, however, wished that he could have offered Kagome some semblance of peace while she was here. _This girl, this human girl-- no matter the length of which she tries to remain strong, it cannot be done all at once. Inuyasha.. you fool, why couldn't you accept her? Better yet, why couldn't of I? _Sesshoumaru thought as he lifted Kagome to her feet slowly, "Come on, Kagome. There are things that need settling." he urged, but he didn't have to try hard. Kagome was ready to face things once more.

"Kikyou. Who is in this with you?" Sesshoumaru demanded, glaring coolly at the former priestess, who met his gaze without fear, "I will tell you nothing." she whispered. Sesshoumaru grew agitated, "If you value your life, you will tell this Sesshoumaru everything you know." at his threat, Kikyou remained silent. Inuyasha was the one to lash out, "Naraku. And that Eastern lord brat." he snapped, causing Kikyou to whirl around on him, "How dare you tell them, you fool!" she seethed while Inuyasha regarded her angrily.

"Don't you fuckin' speak to me, Kikyou. I thought you-- I was such a fucking idiot to believe you. I trusted you, and _you_ betrayed me!" he snarled, curling his hand into a fist. "Kagome was right. She was fucking right and I turned around, nearly killed her.. I can't believe you would manipulate me." Inuyasha whispered, covering his face with his hands. "Kagome _this_, Kagome _that_. She's not a true priestess! She never was, she is worth _nothing!_" Kikyou shouted, but Inuyasha moved way before Sesshoumaru could even breath, shoving the former priestess against the wall by the throat, "_No._" he growled, tightening his grip on her throat before releasing her. Kagome shook her head, her eyes blood shot, "Stop, Inuyasha." it was the first time she had spoken to him, truly him, in such a long time.

Before Inuyasha could find words to speak, Sesshoumaru impatiently lifted Tokijin, "Yes, indeed. I believe there is a lot that needs to be explained, but more importantly; what is the layout plan for the opposing army?" now his gaze was fixed upon his half brother, who bit down onto his lower lip hard, "I don't know for sure. Somewhere around 14,000 I think, are going to try an' take over the castle. They figured you guys would be weakened by the time..." he trailed off, gripping the hilt of the limp Tetsusaiga by his side as he looked away once more. Kagome frowned, her hands fidgeting nervously, "14,000? Sango and Miroku.." she whispered to herself, her eyes staring down at the floor while gripping her bow tightly. Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru glanced in her direction; Kikyou, however, took this chance to rise up and lift her hand which glowed a malevolent shade of red.

The magic came easy, spreading through her fingertips like melting ice as she looked toward Kikyou. A frown marred her usual cheeky expressions, but in this enviroment she couldn't seem to force anything other than a straight line of indifference across her pale, specked with blood lips. _Why do my powers come so easily? I didn't think gaining back that part of my soul would give me access to it.. _the cooling rush of power lifted her energy, and seemed to suck the essence from Kikyou.

"I don't have time for this." Kagome whispered, turning to walk toward the exit. Inuyasha was the first to speak this time, lifting a hesitant clawed hand toward her, "Wait." he called, cringing as she faced him with a guarded look. His tongue ran across his fangs, then out across his dry lips before he spoke again, "Is there anything I can do?" he asked softly, lifting his gaze to her slowly. It was in this moment that Kagome's heart ached for him; she couldn't forget everything, but how she longed to do so, "Well.." she was lost in thought for a moment before exhaling deeply, "Come with me, Inuyasha. Sesshoumaru.. stay here with Kikyou." before her voice could die in her throat, the demon Lord was already refusing heatedly.

"Kagome, perhaps you had too many blows to your head. I will not leave you alone with him, especially not to go and greet my unwelcome guests." he drawled, frowning in her direction as Inuyasha looked at him strangely. Kagome rubbed her forehead in annoyance, "I don't-- I don't trust Inuyasha with Kikyou. I'm alright on my own, besides-- he knows what's happening better than myself. You should collect survivors." she insisted. Sesshoumaru moved toward her, his graceful gait not faltering in the least, "A job much more suited to yourself." he argued but she held a hand to silence him, "You need to watch Kikyou." she added softly and he curled his clawed fingers into a fist-- she was correct. "Besides, I'll find Sango and Miroku. I'm going now-- come on Inuyasha." she hesitantly ended, turning slightly toward the exit as Inuyasha dragged the Tetsusaiga upward easily and held it in his grip tightly.

"Kagome, stop." The deep tenor tones commanded softly, and his golden gaze shifted to her with an effort she noticed with a bit of surprise. There were a few feet in between the two-- the tattered school girl and weary demon lord, but soon it rapidly dissolved as Sesshoumaru came forward to clasp her hands within his own. Kagome glanced up toward him, a mix of emotions clouding her gaze as he looked down at her, absent of emotion. "Be careful, Kagome." he finally spoke, his concern causing little stress lines to form around his small pallid lips.

Kagome managed a small grim smile as she lifted her face to him, "You too, Sesshoumaru." she whispered, shifting her weight anxiously before leaning forward to brush a chaste kiss against his smooth and flawless cheek. A sharp intake of air caused a few strands of her hair to shift before she rocked back onto her heels and rotated toward the door rather quickly as the demon lord stood, rather stirred emotionally by what just occured. "Where is your love now, Inuyasha?" Kikyou choked out, blood oozing from her mouth that was curled into a tiny, sadistic smirk. Inuyasha licked his cracked lips, his gaze hardened but he said nothing in reply and merely followed after the rushing Kagome quite easily.

Sesshoumaru acknowledged Kikyou with the flick of his stoic golden orbs, "Do you wish to speak now, priestess?" his rich tones inquired casually as his clawed hand moved back from his body, beginning to radiate the familar green glow.

-

Kagome slowed once she moved on into the tattered hallway, where bodies lay strewn about in a bloody heap and once beautiful paintings now lay broken and torn in the floor. Despite her blood loss being rather low, her cheeks were glowing a faint pink hue. Inuyasha carefully dodged the multiple counts of bodies as they made their way through the castle. '_What happened? Since when does.. this can't be true.'_ his thoughts were cluttered with disbelief and images he would much rather forget as he snuck a glance at the flustered school girl.

Kagome brought a hand up to her cheek, shaking her head slightly in disbelief at what she had done, '_Nice going, Kagome. Now you've really messed things up.'_ she thought wrly, sighing a little before she caught Inuyasha looking at her. "What's the deal with you and that bastard?" Inuyasha hoarsely inquired, coughing a bit to clear his voice. Kagome frowned at him and slowed to a stop, her hands curling into fists, "Why does that matter?" was her soft return, her guarded gaze holding his smoldering anger filled golden orbs. Inuyasha turned to her completely, "It matters to _me_." he growled out, tearing his gaze away from her as Kagome stood with her heart pounding in her ears, "But why?" she whispered, still watching him.

"Just-- I --.." a sudden commotion was heard as a cloud of demons stormed into the hall. Kagome hastily groped for her bow, but a blood stained boomerang whirled into the wave of demons with ease, curving upwards and back where it came with a loud whooshing noise. Lurching forward with a gasp of relief as a tattered Sango and Miroku appeared as the blood coated chunks of demons fell to the floor with a wet crash, "Sango! Miroku! Are you guys okay?" she bit out, lowering her arm down. Sango looked past her with a tense jerk of her arm, while Miroku gripped his staff at his side equally tensely. Kagome realized Inuyasha was standing behind her, probably just as tense as her friends, "Um.. " she hesitated, "He's.. normal." she finished lamely. Sango slowly nodded her head to Kagome's claims but did not make any other move. Kagome stood still, gripping her bow tightly in her fisted hand-- what now? _What happened to our little group.. our friendship.. _Kagome bit her lower lip as bitterness swept across her heart. "We were on our way out, but the entire castle is flooded with demons." Miroku explained tensely after a moment.

She listened to the familar ruffling of clothing as Inuyasha moved past her, his sleeved hands at his sides as he approached the frozen taijiya and monk. Sango's fingernails dug into the bone boomerang and Miroku moved closer to her almost defensively. Inuyasha flinched as he slowed to a stop-- his own friends were afraid of him, of his motives-- that stung more deeply than he thought. Attempting to collect himself, Inuyasha hardened his expression and pushed past them, "I can lead you to where the demons are coming from." he murmured loud enough for them to hear in the silence of the hallway. "Alright, Inuyasha." Kagome whispered sympathetically, her feet tapping along the floor as she came behind him-- finally, Sango and Miroku both relaxed enough to continue behind her.

"Where's Sesshoumaru?" Sango spoke, her voice having a slight raspy tone to it, but her tongue was dry and so were her lips. Kagome glanced at her female friend, noting her ragged appearance-- the dirt smudge, torn clothing and dried blood clinging to her in various places on her body. "He's with Kikyo, sorting some stuff out." Kagome answered as Inuyasha lead them out into the open area where the winding staircase and front door area was located. The far south wall was taken out partly and there was rubble littering the granite flooring. Kagome trailed her gaze across the floor, where there were obvious indents and deep grooves set in the once smooth and crystallized floor. Wandering over to one such groove, she bent down calmly, her fingers lightly tracing the crescent shaped and blatant markings. Momentarily, she closed her eyes as she realized who had caused most of this destruction; said person stepped up next to her, "I.. didn't know.." he whispered heavily, apologetic.

Kagome rose to her feet slowly, not yet having opened her eyes as she attempted to assess the emotions in Inuyasha's voice as he spoke to her. A familar aching clutched her heart as her eyes fluttered open to peer into that familar golden gaze staring so intently at her. _I'm not.. I can't face him, I just.. _ her mind was a jumble of thoughts as he looked into her eyes, seeking her forgiveness, and yet hungry for more. She was paralyzed by his gaze, and she was positive he was aware of that. He took a very hesitant step closer to her, not even breathing he held her in that spot. Kagome sucked in a small breath, her heart thumping loudly in her chest-- she _knew_ he could hear it, as obvious as if she were holding it between them. _Please.. Inuyasha.. no.. _ she clenched her eyes shut, willingly him to hear her thoughts because she couldn't make her mouth move, a numb chill filled her veins as he lifted his clawed hands to lightly press into her shoulders. The sharp, deadly points of his claws tickled the beginning of her collarbones and then slid down over her back-- the long, drooping sleeves of his haori sheltered her exposed arms as he brought her against him.

Kagome was dimly aware of a nervous whimper slipping past her lips, as goosebumps rose fiercely across her body and a tingling wave shot up her spine. _Inuyasha.. _ she could hear herself numbly whispering to herself within her mind. Taking a shaky breath inward, she could smell his familar musky scent; the smell of wind flying through his ivory mane, the sticky sap clinging to his hands when he climbed the Goshinboku. It made her dizzy with faint memories. Hadn't she craved this from the moment she realized her love for him? Something inside her clicked, a memory suddenly resurfacing...

_Rin tackled the older girl with a breathless giggle, sending them both tumbling down into the cushion that the long and unbothered tall grasses and flowers of a multitude of colours..._

His claws trailed like air along her spine, sending a shiver through her entire frame..

_Kagome tickled the girl mercilessly once they had fallen and caught their breath, causing the girl to squeal loudly and thrash about in laughter. Kagome laughed along with her, before leaping to her feet and stretching out, "Hey, Rin-chan? Why don't you make a pretty flower crown for Jaken? He's looking lonely over there by the tree." she pointed out slyly, motioning toward the large oak tree that Jaken sat beneath, his staff folded within his grasp. Rin grinned and nodded quickly before dashing off to the thickest patch of flowers to begin constructing the gift for Jaken..._

White cascaded into her view-- was he really so close? Dimly, Kagome could feel the heat of his breath gently blowing across her forhead, ruffling her jagged ebony bangs to where she couldn't see too well. Her chest inched against his, and she could feel the rapid pounding of his heart and the warmth of lanky form. She swallowed thickly, trying to form words with her lips. Her hand twitched at her side, and she found herself taking control once more. _I-- can't. I won't.. _she scrambled to find her bearing, to clear her mind but the memory was still playing in her mind's eye..

_Kagome smiled to herself, before breathily striding over to Sesshoumaru's side, whose golden eyes watched her carefully, "You have such beautiful lands here, Sesshoumaru.. I could just lie and bask forever here." she spoke with a wistful tone, smiling up at him as she went silent. His features softened slightly, "I am grateful to hear that you are happy." he expressed as he lightly brushed away a stray strand of hair that had fallen across her eye. _

Her eyes shot open completely now, "Sesshoumaru!" she gasped just as her hands came up between them and hastily pressed against his chest to put distance between them. Her feet stepped back, nearly tripping over a large fragment of the wall that had caved in. Kagome grit her teeth, averting her gaze to the floor-- she couldn't bear to look at him again. "Kagome!" Sango called out to her friend worriedly, before shooting an almost murderous glare to her former friend though Miroku eased his staff in front of Sango before the protective taijiya could physically knock some sense into the intrusive hanyou, "Let them work this out.." he murmured to her gently, repeating his statement once the taijiya mumbled about helping.

Inuyasha took a slow step back, biting down on his lower lip as anguish crushed his heart. He clenched his jaw tightly, while retracting his hands stiffly back to his sides as he directed a very hard gaze toward Kagome, ".. Sesshoumaru?" he bit out angrily, taking a step forward across the rubble, ".. so I was right. The two of you.. fucking hell, Kagome." he choked out, flexing the sharpened talons on his right hand unconciously, "I know I fucked up, but I didn't know you would go and sleep with the other side!" he snarled out, his rasping voice choked with emotion. Kagome snapped her head up, no longer hosting sympathy in her dark mahogany eyes as her hand whirled around to slap him across the face, her nails digging into his smooth cheek.

"Kagome would never! How dare you talk to her like that-- you really have changed, Inuyasha!" Sango bit out from the sidelines, her voice rising to an almost yelling pitch as she glared at the dog hanyou heatedly, "Kagome is _not_ Kikyou!" she went on after a pause, lowering her pitch as she met Inuyasha's tormented eyes. Inuyasha jerked his head away, apparently stung by that statement just as Sango knew he would be. Kagome exhaled shakily, lowering her stinging hand as she gathered her wits about her, "I'm.. sorry, Inuyasha." she breathed out finally, lifting her pain stricken eyes to meet his, through his curtain of pale locks. "So am I.." he growled out in a mixture of anger and dejection as he straightened himself out, "Let's go." he barked tensely after a moment and briskly wandered toward the largest of holes in the wall that led outside.

Sango rushed to her friend's side first and foremost, as Miroku slowly broke off from them to follow after the angered hanyou. Sango searched her friend's eyes and was a little shocked to find her on the brink of tears, "Kagome.." she whispered worriedly, before shaking her head slightly, "Don't be sorry! He was being--" she broke off in her sentence as Kagome began to speak softly, "This isn't his fault. It could have just as well have been me in his place.." she murmured, lowering her head, "he is the real victim here, not us." she breathed out slowly, "not me." she went on miserably after a moment. Sango parted her lips to speak, but closed them soon after and allowed a sigh to pass out instead; her friend was right, as much as it bugged her. Instead of discuss it further, Sango opted to lightly touch her friend's shoulder instead, "Come on.. we'll be left behind." she nudged with her words and the two began to walk through the rubble toward the exit near by.

-

A gurgling choke echoed through the large audience room as Kikyou slammed her hands onto the once polished floor below her, catching herself on knees that once could bruise and on hands that once could scrape. On the verge of moving, her body went stiff as she felt the venomous poison heating up the flesh of her neck as Sesshoumaru leaned over her dauntingly, the luminous sickly green whip pulsing to life once more in his hands, "Speak up priestess of death, I cannot hear you." he spoke directly, devoid of emotion even as his frustration levels rose to a near breaking point. The older priestess bent over further, her dark strands of hair encircling her head and face as she tenaciously held her silence. The whip pulsed as if it possessed it's own heart, beating in time with Sesshoumaru's rising anger, cleverly hidden against the world. His oracular features held that same impending stoic line of indifference, "You will certainly die." he murmured as he unfurled the whip at his hand. The incadescence of the whip itself was intimidating, but the biting poisonous acid that was infused with it was even moreso-- for it ate away at the marble as if it were human flesh.

"A second army will arrive by mid-afternoon tomorrow." her voice was barely heard, her lips barely moving as she spoke against the floor, not daring to even raise her head above a certain point. It wasn't necessary for her to speak any louder than that, for his infallible demonic traits allowed for the ultra sensitive hearing that was known from both he and his brother especially. "A number." the whip brushed closer, the acid beginning to bubble dangerously close to her.

"One hundred and fifty thousand was the last number I recieved." she breathed, her eyes narrowing into angered slits as her lips tightened slightly, "though that was before Naraku even added in his own.. troops, so to say." she went on after a tense moment. The whip snaked away from her and eventually disappeared in Sesshoumaru's hands as he took a single step away from her kneeling frame.

Kikyou slowly raised her head, her pale features void of any previous emotion she may have had, which she knew may not have shown to the demon Lord but his sense of smell could very easily have found the fear that clutched her once living, beating heart. It was that simple fear that dishonored her so, that made her carve an even deeper hate within herself against both brothers. Out of the corner of her eye, she could spy Sesshoumaru's looming form only a few feet away from her prone figure on the floor-- to think that she, a powerful human priestess, should have to bow before the filth of demons when she could have easily insinerated them with a single touch. _That damned shadow.. she blocked the outlet of my power somehow.. but it will not last for long. _were her dark thoughts as she slowly brought herself to her feet.

A clattering of quick paced feet was heard off in the distance, quickly approaching through the abandoned hallways for it echoed partially within the large room. Kikyou jerked her head slightly, tilting it so that an eye rest upon the entrance but while she anticipated the arrival of these mysterious guests, Sesshoumaru merely scanned his surroundings to take in the full damage of the past hour of destruction. Around them were the quiet, but uneasy faces of various demons of the court whom knew when to mind their own affairs when it came to their lord's dealings.

"L-l-lord Sessh-houmaru!" the green, gnarled toad creature shrieked as soon as he scuttled into the room, nearly stumbling over the various rumble littering the floor as he bounded toward Sesshoumaru with his short, awkward legs. Behind him, a carefully stepping Rin quickened her step once she laid her eyes upon the tall silvery figure nearby, "Lord Sesshoumaru!" she called happily, skipping across everything now-- she seemed untainted by the carcasses that she came across, and merely moved around them. Sesshoumaru cast his glance in their direction, seemingly without much care, "Jaken, Rin." he addressed calmly as Jaken threw himself quite violently at his lord's feet, rambling on incoherently while his hands clutched at the wooden staff of heads. Rin wrapped her arms around his hip tightly, burying her face in the large fluffy boa that hung down across on side of his body, "We are happy to see you Lord!" she chirped, peering up at him through her dark bangs.

Sesshoumaru spared her a small glance and tipped his head slightly before looking back to the groveling Jaken who was still incoherently ranting and raving at his feet, "Jaken." his voice said only his name, but his tone portrayed the peak of command and at once Jaken fell silent. "What is the status on Lord Kakashu?" he inquired softly and Jaken launched into explanation, "L-lord Kakashu and the others have easily defeated the attacking group, all that is left appears to be renegade demons sent out by.. some kind of source. They can't seem to find it, the demons just keep appearing wave after wave." nervously, Jaken lifted his small head upward, "but the others I was to watch over are safe, m-my lord. The child and her nannies are unharmed, l-lord." he feverently added on.

"Indeed, so it would seem." Sesshoumaru kept his usual poise as he silently pulled himself away from Rin and cast his smoldering gaze on the priestess near him. "Jaken." his voice startled the shuddering toad, "take Kikyou and seal her up." he commanded calmly, flicking a slender hand in her direction. Jaken gathered his face into a solemn facade as he reached inside his dark robes and pulled out a magical seal, "As you wish, my lord." he murmured steadily for once.

Twisting around in a way that caused his silvery garb to whirl around him slightly, Sesshoumaru scanned the room absently, "Akinai." he addressed sharply to a lower ranked courtswoman standing off to the side. She too, was a canine demon, but with the simply mahogany shoulder length hair and equally muddy eyes. "My lord." she kneeled hastily to her knees, bowing her head to the floor as his sliding footsteps brought him closer, "You will watch the child. Guard her with your life. Do you understand?" he informed her, raising a single clawed finger to motion to Rin. The young girl quickly skipped over quite amiably. Akinai nodded her head slightly, "As you wish, my lord." she answered in low tones.

Having dealt with the necessary issues holding him back, the lithe dog demon strode forward out of the great audience hall. His swift footsteps brought him through the cluttered and deserted hallways with ease, and he soon found himself surrounded by the stink of blood, carcasses and above all of that-- his brothers familar but abhorred distinct scent. Sorting the different smells out, he came across the one that he could beyond tolerate; Kagome. Following their scents was a simple task for him, and thus he found himself exiting outside where dusk had covered the land and the sun was soon to lower beneath the horizon.

The sight that greeted him was a bit more.. chaotic than he had originally believed.

-

**Authors Notes: **_wow, guys-- I am SO sorry. ( This past while has been HECTIC like no other and I must admit, I had an awful case of writers block as well. But on with the show! The next chapter is already partially written, so expect some pretty steady updates. Thanks for the patience guys. )_


End file.
